


Oh, Deer

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post Pain attack, Shikaku doesnt die in the war, Slow Burn, Suicide Notes, obito is kind of a dick im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Shikaku tries to get his shit together so he can go back to work, while Kakashi tells him he needs to slow down and grieve properly, the hypocrite.





	1. Cheap Booze and IOUs

It was never his intention to be this pathetic, but here he was, the Great Shikaku Nara, sitting at the sleaziest shinobi bar in all of Konoha because it had the cheapest booze and it was one of the only places still standing after the Pain attack. He slurred to the bartender to give him some more sake but he ignored the drunk man. Instead of causing a scene he put his sweaty forehead against the cool table top and tried to gain some semblance of a sober man. Nothing worked and he felt his stomach heave. He thought that maybe if he sat here long enough he will blend into the wooden bar and become inhuman. The world started spinning. It was going to be a long night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 2 am when Kakashi got the messenger bird, he was hoping Tsunade would give him at least one day off but considering the mess that Pain created he should just be grateful he was alive again, however it still didn't stop him from grumbling the whole way to the window. It wasn't the normal Hokage bird, it was a small sparrow, someone needed to be picked up at the Nunchaku, some seedy little hole in the wall in west Konoha. Kakashi let out the world's longest sigh and put on a shirt with his mask, he's going to a bar not the Hokage tower, appearance didn't matter, so he kept his puppy face pj bottoms on. He started the trek to the bar wondering who in the world asked the bartender and crazy owner, Ryuji to send him a bird.

The bird method was a great invention if you were the one needing an assist home but to be the one on the receiving end, it was a mess. The last time he got a bird he picked up an obliterated Choza and he was met with the other two thirds of InoShikaCho. Apparently they needed his help getting their inebriated teammate home. He hated every second of it, mostly because he was the only sober one and he had done all the work.

Kakashi turns the corner and braces himself before stepping into the 24 hour bar. Ryuji was already in his face pointing at a mess in the corner of the bar.

"He's been here since 3 pm yesterday, Kakashi, it's 2 am and he hasn't paid for any of his drinks, I cut him off at midnight." Ryuji was a very tall beast of a man with more than enough scars on his face to scare off the most hardened ninja. Unless you were Kakashi who had seen the bar keep with a smile on his face on accident, which undermined the whole scary man persona. He's a teddy bear to be frank, unless you didn't intend to pay for your drinks. Which Shikaku hasn't done for 9 hours. Kakashi groans, trying to muster up the courage to ask the question he didn't want to hear the answer to.

"Okay what's the damage then?" Kakashi almost screams when Ryuji gives him the price. He grumbles and looks in his wallet for the money. This fucker is going to owe him so much. All the money from his wallet goes into the waiting bartender's hand and Kakashi grumbles about IOUs and the cost of alcohol as he makes his way over to the lump that has taken residence in the corner.

It was a sad sight. Shikaku was a great man with pride and standards and here he was mourning in a public bar well away from his friends. Kakashi turned to Ryuji, "Why didn't you call Inoichi or Choza?"

"He begged me to get you instead. I guess my bar is still a terrible place to be seen in." The bartender makes that trademark smile only seen by the Copy Nin. Kakashi frowns and looks back at the Nara currently sleeping off the gallons of alcohol in his system. The Copy Nin rubs his face, mentally preparing for dragging the Nara clan head through the street while also not getting caught by anyone they both know. He pokes Shikaku in his side and gets a grunt and a long loud groan. At least he's alive. Kakashi then grabs the Nara's arm and wrapped it around his neck. Kakashi's left arm stretches around the Nara's waist and in one pull he jerks the man up and off the stool. Ryuji nods to Kakashi on their way out.

Kakashi really wanted to roof hop over to the Nara Clan entrance, leave Shikaku on the side while he gets Shikamaru but knowing how Shikaku would feel about having his son drag his half conscious body through the compound and to his house, he opts for plan B, Kakashi's apartment. They had to stop a few times so Shikaku can empty the alcohol from his stomach, but they made it to Kakashi's apartment in one piece. Kakashi deposits the Nara by his door while Kakashi finds his keys. When the door was finally unlocked he half drags Shikaku in his house and he shuts the door.

Next step is to shove some water and crackers down the Nara's throat to balance out the mad hangover he's going to wake up to. Shikaku was more conscious so all Kakashi needed to do was help his friend up and to the kitchen. Once Shikaku was situated at the kitchen island he goes to begin step two: run a bath. Shikaku must've been at the bar for longer than that because he reeks.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone has been avoiding him. Since the Pain attack and since his wife died, no one has been near him. Granted he hasn't been a peach to deal with and he takes mourning to a whole new level. Shikaku has inherited his father's way of life. He tried so hard to be better but sometimes he can't reel in his emotions. He loved Yoshino. She died saving Academy kids from one of the Pains and he couldn't bear seeing her lifeless body. He was a coward, he had made Shikamaru do it. Speaking of, Shikaku can't remember the last time he had seen his son. He groans and slams his head on the cold granite tabletop, forgetting momentarily where he was. His ears were ringing and his throat felt like sandpaper. The Nara lifts his head up to look at his surroundings. The last thing he remembers is the angry face of Ryuji asking him who could pick his "belligerent drunk ass" up. He blinks a few times and he hears water running somewhere. The kitchen was dark yet somehow he gets the one window above the sink blasting the light of the moon, right in his face. He groans again feeling his stomach flip. Kakashi is going to have to deal with puke in the sink because he has no idea where the trash can is.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi can hear the faint sound of a certain pain in his ass throwing up so he shut the water off and walked into the kitchen to see Shikaku doubled over his sink.

"You better turn that water on and wash that down the drain because if I see that I will be joining you and it's too early to emptying my stomach." Kakashi seen Shikaku raise a middle finger at him and then turn the sink water on. "How's your head?" Kakashi already knew the answer he was going to get but he asked it anyway.

"It hurts." The Nara grunted and heaved himself off the sink and wobbled over to his friend. Kakashi reached an arm out so Shikaku can find some purchase. "You smell like the deer you run with, if you are going to stay here tonight you gotta bathe." Shikaku mumbled something that sounded derogatory but Kakashi decided to ignore it. His heart is actually breaking for the man. There was only one thing that can drive a shinobi to drink this heavily. Kakashi was at this point several years ago and it was Asuma that had dragged him out of it.

He lead the drunk man to the bathroom and turned to give the man some privacy. A few thumps and an expletive later he heard Shikaku get into the water. Not wanting to leave the area just in case the Nara Clan head falls asleep and drowns, Kakashi move quickly to get some spare jonin blues.

He goes back to the bathroom to see Shikaku crying. To see a hardened man cry openly, it shocked the Copy Nin. He placed the clothes on the closed toilet seat and got down on his knees to level with the Jonin Commander. His head was in his arms and his legs were folded against his body. Kakashi reached out and put a hand on Shikaku's head.

"I miss her 'Kashi." Shikaku looked up at his friend, his eyes red and puffy, "I miss her and I failed as a father, Shika doesn't want anything to do with me, Choza won't talk to me, Inoichi is off heading TI because I can't get off my ass and do my damn job." He takes a deep breath and lets out a sob.

Kakashi didn't know what to say outside of the "no they don't hate you" or "stop don't be so hard on yourself" the man's wife died. Kakashi doubts Choza would just stop talking to him and Inoichi has his hands full. Shikamaru is probably worried sick over his dad and if the Nara Clan feels the need to push Shikaku out as the Head of the Clan then they will, which can add more stress on the kid's shoulders.

Kakashi waits for Shikaku to calm down a little before he speaks, "Shikaku you need to give yourself some credit. You just fought a hard battle, your wife died, your son almost died, and you had no time to grieve until a few weeks ago because we all had to step up and rebuild. If you think everyone is expecting you to get your shit together in this short amount of time, then you are wrong."

Shikaku looked up at the Copy Nin and sniffled. Kakashi must've hit something because the Nara stopped crying. He tried to wash up but his hands were shaking. Kakashi offered his hand and Shikaku let him do what he needed to do. The Copy Nin scrubbed his back and neck and then washed the man's hair. While rinsing, the Copy Nin smiled, remembering the time Asuma tried washing dried puke out of Kakashi's longer than usual hair, before Asuma decided to just cut it out. He will always be grateful for his help and he doesn't mind helping a fellow shinobi out, even when this special shinobi is making him blush. He finished up washing and rinsing his now semi-sober friend and he passed the towel over. The Nara stood up and dried off as best as he could then got dressed. Kakashi had left the man in peace to make the bed. He heard Shikaku shuffle out of the bathroom and make his way to where Kakashi was,

"The pants are a little long." Kakashi turned around and looked at the extra material bunched up by his ankles. He lets out a quiet laugh and it made Shikaku smile too.

"You can have the bed tonight." Kakashi lifts the blankets and lets Shikaku settle in. He grabbed a small trash can and put it at the edge and a bottle of water to put on the nightstand. Shikaku had a sour look on his face the whole time and before Kakashi turned to leave the room he spoke up, "Where will you sleep?"

"Probably the couch in the living room."

"That's not fair to you though, let me sleep on the couch."

"No you need a good place to sleep tonight."

Shikaku made another sour face "Well the bed is big enough just sleep here with me. It's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

Knowing he was going to lose this battle, Kakashi sighed and then made his way over to the bed. "I get the wall side just in case you have to puke." He wiggles his way in and they both lay down facing the ceiling. It was quiet for a few minutes before Shikaku spoke again.

"Thanks for not taking me home, if Shika had seen me like this he'd lose what little respect he has left for me."

Kakashi looked over at the man he's sharing a bed with and smiled through his mask, "I figured that would be a no go, although I don't know how you are going to explain leaving my apartment at 1 pm."

Shikaku let out a dry chuckle, "No one will care at this point."

That mad Kakashi's heart seize up. "I care."

"Besides you, I know you care, no one else would help my drunk ass out with all of this. You have the patience of a saint."

Kakashi let out a huff as he turned on his side facing the Nara. He decided that an awkward hug could help this situation. He puts an arm around Shikaku's chest and pulls him into his own chest. Shikaku didn't try to wiggle out, instead he melted into to touch.

They fall asleep just like that.


	2. Long talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi learns how Shikaku mourns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how many chapters this boi is gonna be, this fic is flowing into a direction that may or may not mean more than 20. Who knows. I am having fun writing this so the updates might match up with all my others.

Kakashi was the first one awake. He had the fun task of untangling himself from the passed out Nara, without waking him up. With a few acrobatic techniques, he was released. He shuffled his way to the bathroom, a hot shower beckoning him. While showering he rethinks about everything Shikaku said that night. He still didn't understand why the Nara didn't call on his teammates and why he had insisted on letting Kakashi have the bed. The look of sadness in his eyes gutted him. He knew both Shikaku and Shikamaru were more in touch with their emotions than the average ninja, but he didn't expect to see the man sob so hard. He let the scalding water flow through his hair and on his skin for a few extra minutes before he turned the shower off and stepped out. Kakashi wrapped himself with a towel and went into his room to get dressed. He kept an eye on Shikaku but the man didn't stir. Maybe the smell of food will get him up.

___________________________________________

Shikaku groaned and cracked open his eyes, the light coming in from the unfamiliar window was right in his face, yet again. He sat up quickly and looked at the clock before the room started spinning and his world went green. Whoever left the trash can next to the bed was smart one. After practically dry heaving for what felt like years, the Nara laid back down and covered his face with the blankets, trying to remember where the hell he was at. Now that he's sober he couldn’t recall a thing. He knew he drank himself close to death but after that it was dark. He groaned again and sat up, this time much slower, to look around the room. He saw a plant on the windowsill and a picture of a team. Kakashi's team. He's at the Copy Nin's place. He grunted and got out of bed noticing the lack of the other's body in the bed. He checked out the bathroom and then went to find the Hatake, hopefully he can tell him what the hell happened.

_______________________________________________

The food was almost ready and like he had predicted Shikaku was awake. The Nara walked into the kitchen and sat down placing his head in his hands. Kakashi slides a bottle of Ibuprofen to the man and a bottle of water. Shikaku grunts something and then takes the medication. Kakashi is going to have to learn what each grunt means if there was any hope of communication. The Copy Nin plates their breakfast and drops the plate in front of the grateful Nara.

"Do you feel any better?" Kakashi broke the tense silence. Shikaku stopped glaring at his plate and looked up at the younger man.

"How did I get here?"

"You don't remember anything from last night?"

"No. All I can recall is the drinking. Oh and the puking."

Kakashi grimaces at the comment and sighs. "You asked the bar keep to get me so I can take you home. I took you here because Shikamaru shouldn't see you so drunk. You spent the night."

Shikaku went back to glaring at his food after each bite. "Thanks."

It was Kakashi's turn to grunt. They finished eating and Shikaku helped do the dishes. Then the man took a quick burning shower. Kakashi had refused to give him his clothes back until they were clean, so he was back in the taller man's jonin blues. By late afternoon he finally leaves Kakashi's apartment. They hadn't spoken much only a few things here and there. He can tell that the Copy Nin wasn't telling him everything but he wasn't going to push it. He said goodbye and made his way back to his home. 

The fog started to lift from the Nara's mind about half way home. Fuck he forgot to pay the bartender and he vaguely remembers Kakashi's unmasked face looking at him with pity. Or was it something else? He couldn't tell. Shikaku stopped by the Nunchaku to pay his bill, only to be told it was paid off by Kakashi. Ryuji gave him the total and he groans. He owes Kakashi more than just a thanks. Fuck. He leaves the bar and meanders home. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation he was going to have with his son.

Before he even gets the key in the door Shikamaru rips the door open. Fuck.

____________________________________________________

Kakashi emptied Shikaku's flak jacket and threw the mess in the wash. The deer pelt is going to be hard to clean but thankfully most of the mess was at the ends of the pelt. Kakashi can probably hand wash that. Kakashi started the wash and padded over to the living room with the Nara Clan head's most beloved piece of clothing when he heard a knock on the door. The Copy Nin was expecting them to come here but this soon? He opens to door to an eager Choza and a tired Inoichi. He gestures them in with the arm that was holding the pelt. Inoichi raises an eyebrow, and makes his way in first. The three men go in the living room, the whole time Kakashi was bracing himself for the inevitable.

____________________________________________________

"So where the hell were you last night? Or the night before? Or every night since we got attacked? You know they want to replace you with me because no one can ever find you!" He had never seen Shika so mad before. Well except for the time he found out Asuma was letting him win at Shogi, and that was only revealed after he died. Shikaku rehearsed what he was going to say to his son the whole walk home but after seeing his son's disappointed face, he forgot everything.

"I was at a bar, I'm sorry Shika." That's all he can say at this point. He knew he needed to step up and help the Clan piece the forest back together and help some of those whose homes were destroyed. He just couldn't get over her death. It hurt.

Shikamaru watched his face for a few minutes and sighed. "It would just be nice to know if you are okay. You pretty much disappeared after mom died and I'm worried about you Dad. I don't want to find out one morning that you drank yourself to death."

Those words stung. The same look in his son's eyes were in Kakashi's last night. It wasn't pity, it was worry. They were worried about him. Another image of him crying and Kakashi wiping his ears away flashed in his head.

"It's okay I had enough sense to make sure I had someone to help me last night and I won’t go to the bar for a while." The thought of drinking another drop of alcohol made his stomach lurch. Shikamaru pursed his lips and asked the question Shikaku was avoiding.

"Who helped you last night?"

"Kakashi. He's helped Choza before so he knows what to do I guess."

The younger Nara nodded and took his father by the arm. "Well at least you didn't sleep in the bar, like I thought you did." He drags him through the house and shoves him down in the open chair in the kitchen. "I've got some paperwork that needs to be signed and then we need to visit some of the families that have been displaced. Oh and Inoichi needs you back at TI tomorrow, he wants a day off."

Shikaku put his head in his hands and rubbed his face. Back to work.

_____________________________________________________

"He was where for how long!?" Inoichi was trying to help Kakashi with the pelt while the Copy Nin answered their questions about their friend.

"The Nunchaku, for close to 12 hours. Ryuji told me he plowed through 10 bottles of top shelf sake. I feel bad for not taking him straight to Tsunade to check his liver." Kakashi sat down across the two men, "He wasn't too bad when we got home, but you can tell he's trying to stop himself from grieving. He hit his breaking point last night."

Inoichi stared at the pelt in his hands. He loved his friend but something needs to be done to ensure that he not only grieves but, he heals from this. Shikamaru hadn't had a chance to truly mourn his mother, losing Asuma may have helped him process it better and store it away for later. Shikaku needed help.

"Please tell me he at least cried. If he hasn't cried and let everything he felt out, he's gonna bottle it up and then when we least expect it, he's gonna snap." Choza finally spoke up, the concern on his face mimicked the blonde's.

"Yeah he cried. It was alcohol induced but it's better than nothing."

"Why didn't he call one of us to help him?" Inoichi asked the question all three men wanted to know the answer for. They all looked at each other then at the pelt in the Yamanaka's hands. They sat in silence until the washer shut off.

__________________________________________________

The next day Shikaku gets ready like he usually does, he washed Kakashi's uniform and he planned on passing by the Copy Nin's apartment before he enjoys a 12 hour TI shift. He bee-lined to the kitchen and helped Shikamaru with breakfast. He also owed Kakashi some serious money so he can drop that off too. He promised his son that he will come straight home after work and headed out.

He arrived at Kakashi's apartment, he wasn't expecting the ninja to be awake before 9 am. The man opened his door on the second knock.

"Uh I have your uniform and the money I owe you for the other night." Kakashi made a noise and opened the door wider to let the older man through.

"I have your stuff, give me a minute." Kakashi grabbed the bundle in Shikaku's hand and left the room. The apartment was dark so he couldn't see where Kakashi was going until he passed the kitchen. The early sunlight snagged on some of Kakashi's features, the man was only wearing pj bottoms. No shirt and no mask. All of Kakashi's muscles were on display and it made the Nara feel funny. He pushed that thought into the back of his mind for later contemplation. Kakashi returns with the Nara's items and Shikaku thanked him. Kakashi just nodded and yawned. With his face exposed, Shikaku can see the sharp canines and his lips curl into a sleepy smile.

"Inoichi and Choza are worried about you, you know." Kakashi followed the Nara to his door.

"My son is worried, my team is worried, you are worried. Give me the name of one person in this village that isn't."

"Tsunade."

Shikaku laughs, "I guess that's true."

"Why did you ask for me instead of your teammates?" Kakashi asked right when Shikaku was almost out the door. The Nara turned around to look at the beautiful face in front of him.

"I don't know. I thought it was because you had picked up Choza that time and we all slept over at your place to sober up. Now that I think about it, it was probably because you are the only one that wouldn't psychoanalyze me and you'd understand my pain." Shikaku looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. The last time Shikaku got shitfaced Inoichi grilled him the following morning. All he wanted was a cup of coffee and quiet time. Choza was way too loud but at least he fed him. Still there was always some really long talk about responsibilities once the air cleared.

Kakashi pursed his lips and then offered a cheeky smile. "Okay. Have a good day at work. You know where I am if you need me. Thanks for the money although, you didn't have to back me back so soon."

Shikaku let out the breath he was holding in and returned the smile. "Thanks." He made his way down the stairs, he heard Kakashi shut the door when he made it to the street. It's been a while since someone told him to have a good day. It reminded him of Yoshino. His heart ached.


	3. A strange mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku sends Shika and Kakashi out for an easy mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is a little short, I'm trying something new with how I'm writing both men's POV. I'm also pushing the timeline back so there's a longer time between Pain and the Fourth War. I also want thank those who commented/liked this fic so far, I didn't think this pairing would get any attention. If you want you can follow me on tumblr - pridekakashi - I'm down for hearing what you all want to see in future chapters. I love writing these two knuckleheads :)

It took two weeks before Shikaku got a chance to think about his own problems. The village cleanup was mentally draining, TI was overloaded with information about the attack and they needed to sort through it all. Shikaku was also (cursed) tasked with being the new Jonin Commander which meant that if he wasn't at TI, he was at the Hokage Tower dishing out missions left and right. Every face that passed his was a blur, except one in particular - Kakashi. He hadn't spoken to the Copy Nin since he got super fucked up at the bar and when he seen a mission that would require his expertise, he hesitated to call for him. The image of Kakashi's face so close to his in the bath kept flashing in his head. He was still mourning the death of his wife but every time he thought of the tall silver haired ninja, he'd forget what was troubling him. He shook his head, dispelling his thoughts and asked Boar, the young ANBU - too young in Shikaku's opinion but who was he to say anything - to go and fetch the Copy Nin.

_______________________________________________________

"The threat of a fourth war is looming over all of our heads, any information we gather about the remaining members of the Akatsuki is to be shared among the other four Kages," Shikaku sighs, "the mission is really simple, each of you will have a scroll, no one will know which scroll has the information, each pair will go to the designated villages, hand them both scrolls, and then you will come home." the Commander looks out at his group of ninja. Each jonin had an accompanying ANBU: Genma and Cat, Aoba and Bear, Neji and Bird and finally the dream team, Kakashi and Deer. Shikaku's son followed in his footsteps and became a high ranking ANBU member but he loathed every second of it. Lazy ass kid. Shikaku turns to Boar and he began to pass out the scrolls, the kid then told the pairs which village they were going to. Kakashi and Shikamaru are going to Kiri, an eight day trip if all goes well. Kakashi has been to Kiri more than any other jonin so it definitely should be easy. He dismisses the teams, all hurrying to make sure they make departure time, except Kakashi. He stood there with an odd look on his face, or eye Shikaku can't read too much with that mask.

"Yes Kakashi?" The Copy Nin shifts and then sighs.

"Two weeks without Shikamaru and I? Are you going to be okay?"

Shikaku stood there stunned at the boldness coming from the younger man. He supposed that it's because he's turned into a workaholic instead of an alcoholic, and he's rarely seen by either his son or the man that's been occupying his mind more every day.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll be here working myself to death. Take care of Shika for me, he's lazy and reckless."

Kakashi chuckles softly, "Okay, don't worry I'll watch him and don't work too hard, it'll ruin your lazy man image."

Shikaku throws a scroll at the laughing man before he nods and disappears in a puff of smoke and leaves.

Kakashi's laugh is still rattling away inside the Nara's mind when he gets home at - ugh 2 am. Shikaku opens the fridge and got some leftover miso soup to warm up. While waiting for the soup to cool he rested his head in his hands and finally tugged at that nasty little thought in the back of his mind. His wife has been gone for 8 months now and he can still hear her voice yelling at him over his work habits. Whenever it gets too much he would grasp at the memory of what Kakashi had said before the Nara abandoned him for weeks, "have fun at work." Now he got the "Don't work too hard" sending his stomach into flips. Even if the Copy Nin meant it as a jab it still had meaning. The Nara groans and eats his soup. The image of Kakashi's shirtless torso and the sagging pj bottoms resting delicately below the younger man's hips flash in his head and in his haste to dispel the image, he had swallowed soup down the wrong pipe. After hacking up a lung Shikaku abandoned his soup for a burning hot shower.

The shower didn't help much, it reminded him of the bath at Kakashi's apartment. He was aroused now and angry. How did this man weasel his way into his heart? He found a few similarities between Yoshino and Kakashi, the looks on their faces when Shikaku was upset about something, the planned jabs, the care behind their gestures. It made Shikaku ache for something, for what he had no idea. All he knew was that he had a raging hard on and he had to get rid of it. One quick thought about maskless Kakashi took care of it. Too tired to think about that, he rinsed and turned the shower off.

Satiated and clean he headed to his bed, the promise of a good long sleep beckoned him and he succumbed to it in minutes.

_______________________________________________________

Three weeks later - a week more than originally calculated - Kakashi and Shikamaru return to the village from their mission and they both looked worse for wear. Kakashi was sporting a nasty chest wound and Shikaku was at a loss. It was supposed to be an easy mission, all the villages were working together. He read the report over and over trying to make sense of it all. Kakashi wrote that they were ambushed by a group of ninja without any village affiliation. The wound Kakashi had sustained was put there by a particular angry man who seemed to have it out for Shikamaru. The Copy Nin stayed true to his word and he jumped in front of the blade before Shika could even blink. It was a bloody affair and Shikaku was furious. None of this fight made sense. He sat at his desk for hours, head in his hands and his mind working at a rapid pace.

Kakashi spent a week at the hospital, his chest wound was worse than it looked and Tsunade wanted to make sure his heart wasn't harmed. Shikaku visited when he could but the younger man was unconscious for most of the time. It also didn't help that Shika felt like this was all his fault. No matter what the elder man told him, he was met with "I should've paid more attention," or he set off a warning flare of his chakra. The older Nara decided to back off and let his son brood, until Kakashi was awake and Shikamaru can apologize to his heart's content.

When Kakashi was finally well enough to speak and walk, albeit a very short distance before he ran out of breath, Shikamaru paid him a visit. It was a long uninterrupted visit and when the kid got home his heart was lighter and he was more determined. Shikaku can see the look of anger had faded from his son's eyes. The elder Nara silently thanked the Copy Nin for helping his son out. After they ate dinner it was Shikaku's turn to visit the younger man.

Shikaku made his way to Kakashi's room just as the last round was starting. That should give them a few hours to talk. He was told to avoid talking about the mission until Kakashi's heart was well, anything distressing could send him into cardiac arrest.

They talked about Shikamaru and the village, Kakashi let Shikaku take over most of the conversation which the man didn’t mind, he would do anything to help keep Kakashi’s thoughts from roaming into a dark place. In the small sliver of silence that the Nara had offered the younger man, Kakashi brought up something troubling.

"Lady Tsunade might take me off the mission circuit until she can make sure my heart won't give out." He was looking at his hands the whole time. His chest was wrapped up and he looked thin and pale. Shikaku can make out a dark blue vein that traced Kakashi’s collar bone, enticing the Nara.

"Maybe that's a good thing, you've been working harder than half the ninja here, in order to rebuild this damn village. You want me to take it easy but here you are running yourself ragged." Shikaku had gotten the talk from Tsunade so he knew what was at stake. The blade had opened Kakashi's chest right to the delicate organ keeping him alive and in the thick of it he had contracted some form of infection. She couldn't get rid of it all at once and the medication the Copy Nin was taking made him weak.

Kakashi blinked up at Shikaku before he let out a small sigh, to the trained ear it sounded close to a sob. "I need to get better,'' was all he said before they fell into a tense silence. Shikaku offered his hand to the man and he took it hoping to ease Kakashi’s heart and mind. The small gesture of comfort helped lull Kakashi to sleep.

Shikaku knew this ordeal was worrisome. His friend was always able to hide his fears but he was faced with possible permanent retirement and it made Kakashi anxious, which didn't help his heart. At the same time he didn't want to lose the younger man to something that could've been preventable, like an early retirement, because that would kill him. The Nara stayed by Kakashi's bedside, rubbing small circles into the back of Kakashi’s hand, until Tsunade kicked him out.

When he returned home Shika was sleeping at the kitchen table with a pile of papers under his head. He smiled softly and picked the kid up and put him in his bed, he can hear Yoshino yelling at Shika about how sleeping like that would hurt his back.

The next morning Shikaku got a message from Tsunade to meet him in Kakashi's hospital room as soon as possible. Shikaku got dressed faster than he ever had in his entire life and bolted out the door at lightning speed. The message sounded urgent and that didn't help Shikaku's hyperactive imagination.


	4. Nightmare Monitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku takes care of Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not only the longest, but, it might have the most angst. I focused more on Kakashi's demons, sort of wrapping up this part and moving on to the part everyone is dreading lmao.

Kakashi hated the hospital. It wasn't because of the smell or the nurses fretting over him, it was the emotions that get brought up while he was stuck in this building. It reminded him of Obito, Rin, his sensei, all the ANBU missions that brought him close to death. A time that Kakashi tried so hard to repress. He didn't mean to snap at Tsunade but the longer he is here, the grumpier he gets.

She must've put it all together the last time he got shitty with her because a week later he was being released into Shikaku's care, with stipulations of course. He had to keep his mobile heart monitor on and every hour he had to let Shikaku check his monitor and write down what he saw. Once a week Kakashi had to send the results to Tsunade and he had to have his stitches checked by Shizune.

The threat of him going back to the hospital room was enough to make sure Kakashi followed the routine. He understood why she was so strict, his heart was still healing and if he got worked up, his heart can get permanently damaged. The even larger threat of him not being able to work made sure the Copy Nin tried to keep his cool.

Shikaku walked Kakashi's slow pace so he wouldn't fall behind, and for that Kakashi felt grateful. It was hard enough to act like he didn't have a bunch of cords sticking out of his chest and a monitor at his hip, he couldn't let himself look as winded as he felt. Shikaku broke the silence to ask if Kakashi was hungry. Kakashi didn't realize how hungry he really was until Shikaku mentioned food.

"You paying?" Kakashi smiled at his friend while the older nin rolled his eyes.

"Come on cheap ass lets get some BBQ." Shikaku chuckled warmly. 

He was happy that Kakashi was really okay. When Tsunade sent the bird, he thought the worst. She explained how antsy Kakashi was getting in the hospital and how he wasn't getting any better because of it. It was the Nara that suggested Kakashi stay with him. He knew that Kakashi was more comfortable around him than a bunch of nurses. She agreed and made him promise to watch Kakashi's heart. He agreed and they walked into Kakashi's room to tell him the news.

________________________________________________

The men made it to the BBQ place that InoShikaCho frequently visit and they got a table in the far back, away from the main crowd, so Kakashi can slowly eat. Another thing Kakashi silently thanked Shikaku for. They ate in a peaceful silence. Kakashi had to focus on not scarfing down all the meat and eggplant in one sitting. Shikaku observed the Copy Nin while he ate. The man was very particular about how he chewed his food, probably avoiding the inevitable "Chest Food". A term coined by Choza when he had eaten too much food so fast, that he felt all of it in his chest. Shikaku let out a small laugh at the memory not realizing Kakashi was watching him.

"Did I do something funny?" Kakashi was only really self conscious about his face so to see Shikaku's intense stare and then laughter, it got him on edge. It's not the Nara's fault, he's still reeling from the hospital experience.

"No I was thinking about some dumb shit Choza did a long time ago. He doesn't chew his food like you do. He doesn't chew anymore now that I think about it." It was Kakashi's turn to laugh. He felt himself slip back into his aloof self and they finished eating. Shikaku paid, silently cheering, he'd rather pay for this outing then the InoShikaCho outings, and they left.

When they go to the Nara compound Shikamaru was on his way out.

"Hey Shika, Kakashi is going to stay with us until his heart gets better." Shikaku didn't want his son to get a shock when he sees the Copy Nin early one morning. Shikamaru looked at his father and then to the taller man behind him. He smirked, nodded and then waved goodbye, he had to meet his team for training. The older Nara ignored the look on his son's face and turned to make his way home.

"This is your room, it’s right next to Shika's and the room across from it is mine. If you need any one of us, just shout." Shikaku had already shown Kakashi around the house and they finished the tour at Kakashi's temporary room. He looked tired and pale. Kakashi walks over to sit on the bed.

"Thanks for this Shikaku, I would've lost it if I had to stay at the hospital. Sorry for making you do extra work though."

"Shut up, you saved my ass at the bar and you saved my son's life. Now I only owe you one." Shikaku can see Kakashi smile through his mask. Kakashi looked around awkwardly and then back to the older nin.

"Can you help me get the shirt off? The monitor screams at me when it's disconnected and I can't deal with the noise right now." Shikaku had to act like he wasn't excited to take the man's clothes off. Once Kakashi was settled in the bed and drifting off, Shikaku gave Kakashi's arm a squeeze and left the room.

Shikaku had some paperwork to do before he could sleep, he also wanted to wait for his son to get home so he can ask him why he gave him that look. The look Shika usually gave his father before Shikaku was about to do something stupid. His thoughts drifted to how he felt when he had gotten the bird from Tsunade, he actually thought the man was dead. His heart had hurt, just like when he found out Yoshino was dead. He couldn't deal with losing someone else. He had let Kakashi in and there was no way he was leaving. His thoughts drifted more to the look Kakashi had on his face when Shikaku was taking his shirt off, carefully moving the wires and the monitor out of the way. The Copy Nin never stopped looking at the Nara's face, observing him. He had kept his cool the whole time not showing much except a soft smile. Shikaku didn't want to acknowledge why his heart beat faster when he looked at Kakashi or why he wanted to help him so bad, and he definitely didn't want the taller man to figure out why either. He put his brush down and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. He still had a few hours until Shika got home and with his paperwork all done he had nothing left to do. He rubbed his face and put his head on the table and fell asleep.

____________________________________________________

He woke up to Shikamaru, who was currently freaking out and shaking his father awake. "Kakashi's monitor is freaking out and I don't know what's wrong with him. He's just sitting there on the bed staring at the wall."

Fuck. Shikaku got up and rushed to the room. Kakashi's been under so much stress he's probably having the dream where he killed Rin. The last time this happened they were on an ANBU mission and he had forced Kakashi to tell him what he was dreaming about.

Sure enough Kakashi was trying to wash the nonexistent blood off his arm. Shikaku made noise so he wouldn’t catch Kakashi off guard and he called the Copy Nin's name. No response, more scratching. Shikaku went to put a hand on Kakashi's arm knowing full well he can lose his hand for touching him. The heart monitor starts to die down and Kakashi stops scrubbing. Shikamaru moves to the other side of the bed and does the same thing his father does. Kakashi tenses up a little and then relaxes.

"Shikaku?" Kakashi is back. The older Nara takes note on the monitor that he had a stress induced nightmare and then goes back to hold the Copy Nin.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Kakashi looks up at both Naras.

"Nah don't worry about it sensei, I was already up and Dad was sleeping on the table which was bad for him." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders to prove he wasn't upset over the situation, even though he almost had a panic attack. Shikaku nodded in agreement, it seemingly helped Kakashi relax.

"Go on to bed Shika, I got him now." Shikamaru gives a tense smile to his father and he squeezed the hand he was holding before he made for the exit. Shikaku held Kakashi for a few minutes, the younger nin was already falling back to sleep, before follows suit and heads to his bed. All of the adrenaline was gone and replaced by exhaustion. He maneuvers Kakashi onto the pillows but before he can leave the Copy Nin's hand shoots out, catching his wrist.

"Stay here please." Kakashi shot the Nara a look that was all too familiar. Shikaku nodded and then moved back into the bed. He turned to his side and put a protective arm around Kakashi.

______________________________________________________

It took awhile for Kakashi to fall asleep. He could feel the slow breathing from Shikaku behind him. He hated his dreams and he hated when they affected those around him. He remembered the look on Gai's face when he first had it. He almost killed his best friend that night, since then he refused to let other sleep near him when he is near panic. The only reason he didn't lash out at Shikaku was because his voice got him out of it. Kakashi shuddered and tried to hyper-fixate on the feeling of the man's arm around him. It was heavy, muscular and warm. He can feel the Nara's heartbeat on his back and he counted each beat until he finally succumbed to a fitful sleep.

When Kakashi awoke he no longer had a warm body pressed against his back. He felt a twinge in his heart, he wanted to wake up before the man left. He sighs and sits up to look at the clock, 2:00 pm. Damn he slept in too late. He shifted over to the edge of the bed before he noticed his shirt was already on. Shikaku must've done it while he was out. Kakashi can feel and hear his heart beat faster, thanks to that stupid monitor.

He heard some footsteps outside of his room and he tried to calm his heart down before the door opened and Shikaku stepped in carrying some rice and egg. Kakashi's stomach started growling, drowning out the sound of the monitor. Shikaku raised his eyebrow, silently questioning him on why his monitor was acting up, before dispensing the bowl of food on Kakashi's lap.

"We should go by your place and get some clothes and stuff for the rest of the week. I spoke to Tsunade about the cords and what not, she said you can't shower with them on so you can only take baths, sorry." Shikaku was straightening out the blankets while speaking.

"Well that sucks, I guess I can soak my aching old man joints. Now I know how you feel." Kakashi had to lighten the mood a little, Shikaku seemed tense, the aftermath of last night still fresh in both of their minds.

"You are so lucky that I promised Tsunade that I wouldn’t hurt you or I'd kill you right now for calling me old." Shikaku was laughing.

"Don't threaten me with a good time Nara." Both men were laughing which summoned the curious younger Nara.

"Are you okay now sensei?" He looked at his father who was holding back another giggle - his father was giggling - before he turned to a maskless smiling Kakashi. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for helping me out last night. It probably won't happen again. I was still tense over being in the hospital for so long. I'm all good now." Kakashi finished eating and set his bowl down before he remembered his mask was off. The Copy Nin glanced back at Shikamaru, whose mouth was agape, cigarette half hanging out of his mouth. He was used to the staring by now. His face, despite what every lover said, wasn't extraordinary. It must be the mystery. Shikaku clears his throat and it knocks his son out of his trance.

"Good, and I won't tell anyone." The young Nara relaxed a bit, surprised that Kakashi didn't immediately cover his face. Why bother when the kid had already seen it.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Shikamaru nodded and turned to his father.

"Did you want me to drop off the paperwork to Tsunade?" He takes a long draw from his cigarette.

"You can and then Kurenai said she needs someone to watch Mirai." His son smiled and let out the smoke he was holding in. Kakashi didn't want to ask Shikamaru for a smoke, in fear Tsunade would find out, but he did enjoy the smell again, it reminded him of his father. Sakumo only smoked when he drank, and that was usually with Fugaku and Inoichi. One day he will ask the Yamanaka what his father was like when he was drunk, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Shikamaru left the room to get dressed and the two older men follow suit. They all leave the house together, Shikamaru waving goodbye to his father and sensei and then calling out Choji's name, who was standing by the compound entrance. Kakashi walked in the opposite direction, heading toward the Jonin apartments. Once they finished gathering some clothes and small items, like Kakashi's Icha Icha, they get lunch at Ichiraku's.

"Hey so am I allowed to go to the training grounds and watch my team train?" Kakashi asks on the way back to the Nara compound.

"I suppose, as long as I'm there and you don't engage."

A smile formed on Kakashi's face. He needed some form of routine again, if he just stayed at home he will become complacent. They dropped his stuff off and walked to the training grounds Team 7 frequents. Or what's left of it, that side of the village got destroyed in the Pain attack and Tsunade had no desire to rebuild the training grounds. Naruto was sparring with Sai when they had arrived. Yamato greeted them with a tense smile.

"Senpai, I thought you were still in the hospital?" He looked over at the Nara, not used to seeing him outside of the Hokage tower.

"Maa I got out yesterday morning. This old man has to watch me until I'm all healed." He jerked a thumb over to the Nara who was too busy watching Naruto to hear the jab. Kakashi laughed softly. "Good to see you guys are still training without me." Before Yamato can say anything, Sakura shouted, she finally noticed Kakashi was there.

"Kakashi Sensei!" She ran over to give him an awkward hug, her yelling got the boy's attention and they paused the fight to see their leader.

"Where the hell have you been Sensei?" Naruto asked before he saw the small monitor attached to Kakashi's hip. The cords lead up to his heart so any idiot can see what it was. His face paled a little bit. "Oh you're hurt." He said quietly.

"It's not too bad, just a minor heart problem. It should go away soon." Kakashi hated to see the blonde upset. It wasn't his fault he didn't know.

Sai remained quiet, he was watching Shikaku closely. Shikaku felt a little uncomfortable getting glared at by the ex-ROOT member but he knew why.

"So are you going to help us train?" Naruto's mood picked up again.

"No he can't, he can watch and yell at you from a distance but he can't do too much physical activity." Shikaku answered before Kakashi could.

"Oh so like normal then, okay." Sakura slid the remark in before they resumed their sparing and before they could see the flash of hurt in the Copy Nin's eye. Yamato made a bench out of wood for Shikaku and Kakashi to sit on before he went to coach the match. Both men sit down and the Nara can feel Kakashi's chakra darken. Maybe coming here wasn't a good idea. Kakashi looked tense.

"You okay?" Shikaku can see Kakashi jerk from his thoughts before he turned and smiled.

"They don't really need me, do they?"

Shikaku looked back at the match between the boys and Sakura. Naruto was getting beaten by Sakura, Sai was off on the side letting Sakura and Naruto duke it out. Yamato was shouting at Naruto to raise his elbows and put some chakra behind his punches.

To be honest, none of the kids needed a sensei anymore, InoShikaCho had been forced to grow up quick after Asuma's death, Kurenai retired when Mirai was born, and Gai was to busy doing missions to really do any training. He had seen Neji and Tenten spar on the way to Tsunade this morning. He didn't need to tell the Copy Nin about any of that. He can feel his pain. The kids are all grown up and now they can go off on their own. It took Shikaku a while before he realized his son was stronger than him. When he had to take his father's drunk ass, deal with the council, and his plan mother's funeral.

"They might not need you to spar with, but they will always need your advice and your guidance." Shikaku didn't know what to say to the younger man. Kakashi looked at him and smiled.

"I guess you're right." They sit for a while until Naruto mentions food and the team makes their way to Ichiraku's. Kakashi tells the team he's not feeling well so he and Shikaku head home. They looked disappointed but Kakashi was promised to do it again when he's feeling better.

As soon as they cross the threshold Kakashi went straight to his room and shut the door. Shikaku let out a groan and began to make some dinner. Shikamaru left a note on the table telling his father that he's going to stay with Choji tonight and to not wait up. Shikaku thought that maybe it was good timing, he had to talk to Kakashi about a few things.

An hour later Kakashi wandered out of his room shirtless and in sweatpants. Shikaku almost dropped his bowl of rice when Kakashi ran a hand through his wet hair. Kakashi didn't notice, or he did and chose not to say anything. He sat down and Shikaku set the rest of the food in front of them. The Nara couldn't keep his eyes off the nasty scar forming on the Copy Nin's chest. It was red and jagged, some of the skin pulled where the stitches had been and the length of it was ridiculous. Kakashi definitely noticed his staring because he had cleared his throat and let out a little chuckle.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Shikaku looked up from the scar and at the Copy Nin's sideways smirk that made his nose crinkle.

"Mmm I don't know, that scar is pretty thick, no wonder Tsunade wants to watch your heart." Shikaku shifted his attention to the rice in front of him. 

The scar is a constant reminder of what he did for Shikamaru. It also didn't help that Kakashi was all lean muscle and the scar defined his chest muscles. Shikaku was well aware that he was developing feelings for the man in front of him. He thought he would be mourning his wife forever but the hole she left was being replaced by Kakashi. He didn't mind, it's been almost a year since her death and he knows Shikamaru has been trying to push him to move on. Shikaku wasn't that great at taking care of himself let alone the clan. Yoshino was a good balance, but now that he's taking care of Kakashi, things have changed. He can see his mood shift and his mind wandering to things like dinner or clan paperwork without hearing Shikamaru or the ghost of his wife yelling at him. Shikaku was shaken out of his thoughts by the very man who was occupying them.

"And you say my thinking is loud." Kakashi was already done eating and placing his bowl in the sink. Shikaku grunted in response. "You gonna tell me what you are thinking so hard about or do I have to guess through your grunting again?" Shikaku let out a surprised sound and then looked up at Kakashi.

"Again?"

"Yeah you uh only spoke to me in grunts the night you were drunk. Except when you got into the bath."

"I don't remember saying anything." Shikaku glared at the leftover food on the table.

"You were grieving and you told me a bunch of things and then you cried."

Shikaku had the final pieces from that night. He didn't realize he cried and that's why Kakashi gave him that look. Inoichi and Choza have been avoiding him, probably thinking he's going to snap and Kakashi has been more sympathetic.

"Well, it's not every day I let myself cry, I trusted you enough to let you see it and I think I've been better because of it. Just like you trust me enough to see you without your mask." Shikaku looked up at the Copy Nin, who was standing with his back against the counter top, he had his arms crossed in front of his chest, maintaining a neutral expression. The Nara got up and placed his bowl in the sink, Kakashi didn't budge.

"I show you my face because I seen you at your most vulnerable so it's only fair. Plus you drank your way into my life and I may or may not want to make sure you don't do that again. You're old and you need you with an intact liver." He looked over at Shikaku who was busying himself with the dishes. The look oozed worry and it was questioning Shikaku silently, despite the humor he tried to inject into the tense conversation.

Shikaku was purposefully not meeting the Copy Nin's intense stare. He wasn't ready to love someone else. He knew that this confession was a sign of some ass backwards love that only emotionally constipated ninja show, he does it to Shika all the time. To reciprocate the same vulnerability, it means the world to him. There was also the threat of a world war hanging over their heads and he couldn't risk losing another person, he was already worried about his son. He finished washing the dishes and turned to finally look the taller man in the eyes.

"I'm not ready." He said so quietly he wasn't sure Kakashi had heard it. Kakashi shifted a little and then pulled Shikaku into a hug.

"I know." Shikaku didn't want Kakashi to think he didn't want to try, but later. Maybe after the war. He hugged Kakashi back. His heart monitor was beeping a little louder than normal but they both ignored it, they knew the reason and they will not be writing down why.

__________________________________________________________________

They continue to dance around each other until Tsunade paid them a surprise visit about two weeks into their deal, to check up on Kakashi’s heart.

"Looks like your heart is all healed up, for the most part anyway." Kakashi let out a long sigh of relief when she took off the monitor. "You can start going on missions tomorrow, just don't overdo it, brat."

"Okay, I'll try not to but I can't promise anything." While Kakashi felt happy that he can go out on missions, he also had this aching feeling in his chest. He was going to miss being near Shikaku so much. They had just settled into a nice routine. The Nara also helped him work out and spar without setting his monitor off, so he won't be too out of it when he gets back into the field. He had felt a shift in Shikaku's chakra, Kakashi assumed that he felt the same.

Once Tsunade left, Kakashi left the room to get his stuff. He can go home now, though he didn't really want to. He sat on the edge of the bed once he was all packed and thought. If he was feeling this way now, he was getting too dependent on the older man. He didn't want to back off completely but maybe they only felt this way because they were in close proximity. Wouldn't be the first time this happened, Kakashi's mind flashing images of Rin and Obito. He let out a heavy sigh and got up to leave.

Shikaku was waiting for him at the door. Shikamaru had been on a mission for the last week, simple recon. Their mission was supposed to be a piece of cake too, even the best shinobi couldn't fuck it up, and yet. Kakashi smiled at Shikaku, his mask was drawn around his neck, waiting to be pulled up as soon as he made it out of the house.

"It was fun, don't do that stupid shit again." Shikaku was upset Kakashi was moving back out but it was for the best. They had a job to do and a war to avoid.

"You mean save your son's life?"

"Mmm at the expense of your own. I don't feel like taking care of you again." Kakashi chuckled.

"Okay deal." Kakashi moved so fast that Shikaku couldn't keep up. Kakashi kissed his cheek, a small promise for the future and then he walked out, before he can see Shikaku reach up and touch the spot on his face.


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku talks to his son about a certain Copy Nin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! It really helps me out when I'm stuck on a chapter! Here's some fluff.

Shikaku wanted nothing more than to sleep through the next few months. The threat of war was fast approaching, and Tsunade had another brilliant idea to make him her second in command while she's traveling to Kage meetings. This meant he was temporary Hokage for the next month and he loathed every second of it. Every day the old people who inhabited the council would barge in demanding things from him. Things he had no power over. He was just a figurehead, no laws can be passed unless Tsunade died. He tried telling them that but they were prepared to overthrow Tsunade's orders and make him the permanent Hokage. Today's issue was the lack of war time funds, Tsunade had dipped into the pot to rebuild the village. He was on the verge of strangling the old fools until his guardian angel walked in covered in blood, with a mission report scroll in one hand and a massive sword in the other. Kakashi shot one glare at the old bags, signalling them to leave. They bolted out the door. Kakashi let out a low chuckle and passed the scroll over to the disgruntled Nara.

"We really shouldn't have people like them on the council. Weak and spineless." Kakashi dropped the sword on the ground and plopped down on the couch next to Shikaku's temporary desk.

"I've been trying to kick them out for years. They grew roots into the floor and in the Daimyo's head. It's terrible." Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane were the worst bags of bones and they are just as toxic as Danzo. Side deals and back handed threats plagued the clown council for years. Shikaku sighed and put his head in his hands. His signature move when he was stressed beyond belief. 

"What did I tell you about working so hard?" Kakashi got up and cracked his back.

"That's not your blood is it, because if it is I'm going to scream." Shikaku eyed the Copy Nin wearily.

"Nah it's the blood of my enemy, speaking of - " he picked up the sword off the ground and leaned it against the desk, "- this sword was his, it eats chakra like Kisame's Samehada and this was the sword that cut me. The man on the other end however was not my former assailant." Kakashi motioned to his own chest, forever a reminder of the attack that was supposed to be aimed at the future Nara clan head. 

Shikaku looked over at the massive sword. It didn't look anything like any of Kiri's known swords. Konoha is in good standing with the Mizukage, maybe he will send a bird.

"It’s all outlined in my report. The guy was a low level missing nin so he must've stolen this bad boy from the men who wanted to kill Shikamaru."

The substitute Hokage couldn't think for the life of him, who would want to kill Shika so bad. The older Nara had a long list of enemies and Shika did look like his father. Maybe the hit was for him. Either way this whole ordeal was troublesome.

"Go home, I'll give you tomorrow off and then I'm going to have you track down the original owner of this sword." Shikaku really didn’t want to send Kakashi back out there but this guy keeps popping up. Last week someone attacked Genma and the shinobi matched the same description of Shika and Kakashi’s assailant. 

"I’m going to go get some food, care to join me?” Kakashi asked softly. Shikaku considered his invitation. Maybe food can help Shikaku’s somewhat foul mood. It wasn’t his fault he was snappy, the old council members were driving him up the wall. Even Kakashi can feel his angry chakra. Shikaku let out a small nearly undetectable whine. He was hungry but he hated the idea of leaving this paperwork until morning. Sharing dinner with Kakashi was extremely tempting though. 

"I wish but I'm stuck here until I get all of her paperwork done." Shikaku was fuming at his responsibilities and he tried not to sound like a whiny brat about it.

"Rain check then." Kakashi offered a small smile, letting Shikaku know that he wasn’t mad about the rejection.

"Promise." Kakashi nodded and then left the room leaving a trail of leaves and smoke behind him. Shikaku let out another whine and spun around in the Hokage chair to watch the man walk down the street. His relationship with Kakashi has difficult to explain. Since the kiss on the cheek the Nara has been dancing around his feelings. One minute he's outside the silver haired Jonin's apartment silently begging for something to stave off his desire - he knew when Kakashi was home and lounging, usually shirtless - and the next he was avoiding him. Nights like this however, all he wanted was the Copy Nin to bend him over this damn desk and take everything Shikaku can offer. This was going to be a long night.

________________________________________________

Kakashi made it home in less than a half hour, he was going to stop off at Ichiraku’s but he heard Naruto shouting and he didn’t have the energy to deal with the kid. He was already stripping all his bloody clothes off and throwing them into the wash. He meanders over to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He was silently wishing Shikaku was here, taking a shower with him. He turned the water fixture setting to molten hot and jumped in, preparing to boil himself alive. He could feel all the blood clogged in his pores and he hated it.

Kakashi wasn't going to lie to himself, he really wanted Shikaku to try and make the next big move. It wasn't like a "I kissed you now it's your turn" scenario, he just didn't want to make a bold move and have the Nara run. He's still getting over his wife's death. Every time Inoichi mentions the wives club Shikaku throws the Yamanaka a look of utter sadness. Kakashi isn't blind to it all, he knows the man is dancing around, and if this was how he can cope and ease into Kakashi's waiting arms, then so be it.

The Copy Nin scrubbed his body until he was bright pink and then he shut the water off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and then he draped one over his head to dry his hair. He bypassed getting dressed and he padded over to the kitchen looking for something to eat. Not long after he warms up leftover eggplant and rice, he starts to feel tired and the day's events catch up with him. He scarfed down his dinner and then went straight to bed.

_____________________________________________

Shikaku was about to fall asleep until he felt a familiar chakra enter the office. Shikamaru was still in his ANBU gear, bloodied and torn. Usually the kid showers and changes before he hands his reports in but it’s late and like his father, he hates to leave work for the morning. It’s troublesome for Shika’s image, he’s supposed to be the king of procrastination. He inherited his crippling fear of falling behind from his father and the older Nara was all to aware of it. With intelligence comes insecurity and both men had it in droves.

"Is that your blood?" Shikaku felt a strange sense of deja vu.

"No it's my teammates we got hit by another rogue group." The young Nara passed off his mission report to his father. He took off his mask and lit a cigarette. Shikaku read the report, satisfied with his son's ability to write an actual report, some Jonin need a class on it. Iruka said the same thing about the Chunin too. His mind wandered a little before he remembered he wanted to talk to Shikamaru about something.

"Hey real quick, why do you keep giving me a funny look when I talk about Kakashi?" The image of Shika smirking popped up in his head. The kid always smirked or rolled his eyes at him when he talked about the Copy Nin and he wanted to make sure it wasn’t malicious. The idea of his son being homophobic made his skin crawl. He raised him better than that.

"It's because you are so in love with him and you can't see it. Ino, Choji and I can even see it Dad." Shikamaru laughed a little and rolled his eyes. "On the mission with Kakashi, I asked him some stuff and whenever I brought your name up he'd get this look in his eye. I know you are still upset over mom but it's been almost a year and a half. Torturing yourself over her isn't good for your mindset. You are working yourself to death, for what?" Shikamaru drops a cherry off his cigarette into the ashtray in front of him.

Shikaku was slightly taken aback. He needed to hide his emotions better if the second generation InoShikaCho can see it. They did grow up around him though so maybe they can just read him a little better. He's also working himself to the bone so he doesn't have the time to think about anything. He did have feelings for Kakashi but his son using the word love to describe what he was feeling, was a little unsettling. He might not be able to admit it out loud to the Copy Nin and knowing Kakashi, he wouldn’t be able to fully admit it either. He remembered the time Gai ran to him crying because Kakashi said he loved him like a brother. He was so happy it was sickening. That was 6 months ago. 

"I like him and his company, but I wouldn't go as far as saying I love him." Shikaku tried to make his point known by scowling but his son saw right through him.

"Sure Dad okay." Shika put out his cigarette and got up to leave. "Just like I don't love Temari, you don't love Kakashi, I'll remember that." He scoffed and left Shikaku to think about what he said.

Shikaku knew his son loved the Suna Kunoichi more than air, this is the first time admitting it out loud though. Maybe his son had a point. He was also relieved to hear that his son didn't disprove of his potential relationship with the Copy Nin. He took a deep breath and looked at his remaining pile of work. Three more stacks and he's home free.

"How troublesome."

____________________________________________

Kakashi woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He groaned and looked at the clock, 4 am. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he didn't make it under the covers when he fell asleep so all he had to do was slide off the bed. He realized his towel was off so he threw on a pair of loose sleep pants and he abandoned the mask when he recognized who the person on his doorstep was from the erratic chakra. He opened the door and greeted the man before letting him in. Shikaku looked exhausted. He must've just gotten his work done.

"Look Shikamaru said something to me and I can't get it out of my head, so just let me push through this and then we can move on." Shikaku looked serious. Kakashi motioned towards the couch in the living room. Once they sat down Shikaku started up again. "I have been having a really hard time trying to come up with an answer to whatever this is" - he motions between the two of them - "and the only thing I can come up with is uh maybe love. I don't want to force something but I know I'm not alone in this feeling. I also don't want to go to war and worry about people I love dying all around me." Shikaku paused and looked at Kakashi's unreadable face.

Kakashi was in a state of shock, he was expecting Shikaku to cut off whatever they had so he didn't want to seem too disappointed. Everything he has done for the Nara, was so he can be at a peace of mind. Kakashi has always put others above himself and he was a little surprised to see someone exactly like him, and admit that they loved him.

Shikaku took a shaky breath and continued, "It took a talk with my son to realize that I need to stop holding out on the what if and just live. I was so scared to lose someone else that I pushed the people I loved away. I haven't spoken to Choza or Inoichi in a while, I'm working too much and I'm driving a weird spike between us. I don't want to do that anymore. I want to build up some form of a relationship with you, with or without the official label, I don't care. As long as I'm with you I don't care." Shikaku spoke fast and he was ready to hear Kakashi reject his idea and force them back until after the damn war that was looming over Konoha.

"I don't like labels but we can try." Kakashi spoke softly, trying to calm the Nara down, he looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Shikaku looked in Kakashi's open eye, he saw the look he gave him the first time they spent the night together. Not pity, not worry, but love. That look was love. He smiled and then looked at his hands.

"Now what?" Shikaku was arranged to marry Yoshino, he had no time to show love before they met and when they got married he was forced to consummate it that night, the Nara clan was low on people. They missed the flirting and warming up. He tried doing it after the fact but she just laughed at him and told him to stop being an idiot.

"Now we can kiss and then you get some sleep, you look dead." Kakashi pulled Shikaku close, who actually looked more like he was going to cry than anything. Shikaku reached up to cup Kakashi’s cheek and they kissed. It was soft but slightly urgent. Like there wasn't enough hours in the day to actually kiss they way the wanted. Kakashi grabbed the back of Shikaku's neck to keep him from moving apart and he deepened the kiss, just like he imagined. The Copy Nin dragged his tongue across the seam of the Nara's lips, asking to enter, which the Nara gladly accepted and opened up to the man he loved. it was a passionate few minutes before Kakashi broke the kiss, they were both trying to catch their breath.

Shikaku looked sleepy but his eyes were full of lust. They didn’t want to take it to another level tonight. Kakashi asked the man if he wanted to stay over, Shikaku bit his kiss swollen lips before accepting the offer. They made their way to Kakashi's room, kissing and pulling. The Copy Nin helped Shikaku strip down to his boxers and then they slipped under the covers. They laid down, both men facing the ceiling. Kakashi could feel Shikaku roll over to face him and before he can move, the Nara had grabbed his waist and pulled him against his chest. Kakashi let out a soft content sigh and Shikaku nuzzled his face in the crook of Kakashi's shoulder. Both men fell asleep peacfully.

_____________________________________

Shikaku was the first to wake up this time but instead of wiggling free from Kakashi's clutches, he stayed and waited for the man to wake up too. It's been a long while since he woke up next to someone warm and he loved every extra second of it. Kakashi's breathing was steady and his face was smashed against the Nara's chest. A few minutes after he woke up, the Copy Nin started to stir.

"Are you going to stare at me all morning or are you going to kiss me?" Kakashi grumbled into the Nara's chest inciting a laugh from his lover.

"I can kiss you and then make us some coffee if you wouldn't mind releasing your death grip." Sometime during the night, Kakashi had rolled over and grabbed onto Shikaku with all his might. Their positions had switched and now it was Kakashi who was grabbing onto the man like his life depended on it. Not that Shikaku minded, it was actually endearing to him, but he couldn't move without waking his lover.

Kakashi grunted and then loosened his Ultimate Death Grip. Shikaku laughed some more, a little louder than usual. Kakashi wasn't a morning person, duly noted. He planted a few kisses on Kakashi's forehead and cheek before Kakashi let him get up and make coffee. The sheer look of angelic happiness on Kakashi's face was not lost on the Nara as he made his way into the kitchen.

The coffee had finished by the time Kakashi wandered out to the living room. Shikaku liked the way his hair stuck up in the back, and how his eyes were barely open. Kakashi snuck up behind the Nara and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's chest. Shikaku patted the taller man's hand which sent a new set of soft grumbles out of Kakashi's mouth, as he pressed his face into Shikaku's neck. The sheer domestic bliss of the morning made Shikaku almost weep. He didn't realize how touch starved he was until Kakashi got handsy. Every touch sent shivers down Shikaku's spine, he never wanted this to end.

They drank the coffee while intertwined on the couch. Kakashi opened a window to let in the cool autumn breeze into his apartment. Shikaku got a good look at his surroundings while Kakashi curled into his chest. The Copy Nin's apartment was small but quaint. It had enough of Kakashi's personality in it without being overbearing. A book shelf sat across from the couch and a small television was on the middle shelf. A few wall scrolls decorated the room and a massive chest sat on the floor by his bedroom. The couch was the only thing that was on the back wall and he could see the kitchen through the doorway. Tsunade had upgraded the Jonin apartments after the attack, she was tired of hearing complaints about the lack of space and the communal washing and kitchen areas. Shikaku hadn't seen the final design until now and he was almost afraid to ask what it used to look like.

They finished cuddling and drinking their coffee before the world caught up with them. While Kakashi had today off, Shikaku didn't and he had an hour to shower and get to the Hokage tower. Shikaku got dressed and Kakashi walked him to the door before they shared one more breathless kiss and he left. He loved quiet mornings like this, not a soul on the street and the nice cool breeze gently blowing on his face, right before the sun reached its peak and the breeze dissipated.

The Nara rounds the corner of the Nara compound and entered his home, surprised to see his son up and eating breakfast. His son looked up at him knowingly and then back down at his breakfast. Shikaku just scoffed and then went to take a shower. By the time he made it to the Hokage tower he was 20 minutes late. He was cornered by Shika before he left asking if he and Kakashi were “finally a couple”. He answered vaguely before slipping out of the door.

Another surprise of the day, Tsunade was back, a week early. She looked tired and worn out. The meeting must've gone to hell. She looked up at Shikaku, the surprise of her being home early must've been written all over his face.

“The summit ended early. We are trying to track down some missing nin but it requires more information from home. We promised to reconvene in the Land of Lightning in a month. You are going to come with me this time and so is a small team. I’ll leave Shizune here to watch the village.” She sat back and folded her arms over her chest. “Did the council give you any problems?” 

Shikaku shrugged “The usual bothering and nitpicking, nothing I haven’t dealt with before. Just a tiresome group of old people.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “The only thing they did was stop me from getting paperwork done faster.” 

Tsunade laughed and motioned toward the done pile. “You got all of this done faster than I thought you would.” Shikaku scowled which only made her laugh harder. “Well, you did a great job and as your reward I’ll give you some time off. Go relax, maybe sleep for the next week, your eye bags are worse than mine.” Shikaku bowed and flipped Tsunade off before he left the building, her cackling following him down the steps and out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep pushing the war back because I feel like there needed to be more of a build up and the filler episodes were weird as hell. I've also never seen the complete pre war prep episodes so I have to watch those for research.


	6. The calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys play friendship catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is a brief implied mention of suicide in the middle of the chapter for like two paragraphs in the convo between Gai and Kakashi.

Shikaku had the next week off and he had no idea what to do. He was going to go straight home and sleep like Tsunade had suggested but then he remembered he hadn't seen Inoichi or Choza in a while. They talked about work when Shikaku was in his office but that was it. He felt bad because they were supposed to be best friends. The Nara made up his mind and he headed straight for TI. Inoichi was in the middle of interrogating a missing nin from Suna who had attacked Konoha shortly after the Pain attack. It had taken months for Gaara, the Kazekage, to approve of the interrogation. Once Ibiki got the okay he stuck Inoichi on him. Shikaku waited a few minutes and then left to get him and his friend some food. It was easier to talk about things when food was involved and Inoichi gets hungry after interrogations. It didn't make sense at first but he supposes it's a coping mechanism from all the mental abuse he dishes out to rogue nin. In all reality, Inoichi and Shikaku hate working TI. It's a draining job and they have a hard time separating TI and real life.

When Shikaku returned with Inoichi's favorite food - baked potato with capers and leak - his friend is done with his job and was sitting at his desk writing up a report. The Nara deposits the food right on top of Inoichi's report before giving the surprised man a smile.

"Sorry I haven't been around, I owe you like 100 rounds at the Nunchaku." Shikaku laughed.

"Why aren't you at the Hokage Tower?" Inoichi grabbed the bag and pulled out his potato, almost lovingly.

"Tsunade is back so I'm off the hook for now, she gave me a week off. I can't wait to retire." The Nara pulled a chair from Ibiki's desk and sat down in front of his friend's desk. He pulled out his food and they both start to eat. "So what's the deal with the missing Suna nin?"

Inoichi took a few bites of food before answering, as if pondering what he's allowed to say to the Nara. "He's been sealed so even if he wanted to say something, he can't. I sent a copy of the seal to Tsunade and Iruka. One of them is bound to know something." Shikaku hummed in response. "So are you going to tell me what's going on with you or do I have to ask the only man you've been talking to?"

The Nara choked on his food. He forgot for a split second that his friend was smart as hell. "Uh nothing is going on. I've just been busy."

It was the Yamanaka's turn to hum. "Right okay. So if I ask Kakashi what's up and he says something different, what do I get as my prize." He leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. Shikaku mirrors his friend and they stare down for a few seconds, before Shikaku gave up.

"Okay look you know I have issues with grief. Remember when my father died and I ran away from the village for like a week? I picked up smoking and I almost joined a gang of rogue nin?" Inoichi nodded, smiling slightly at the memory of a beat up Shikaku breathless at his door, needing a place to hide. "Yoshino was my life, I grew to love her after the arrangement and she treated me like a normal man. It's hard not seeing her anymore. Instead of running away, I holed myself up and drank myself near death. I didn't want to bother you like last time so I called on Kakashi. He has the same problem as me and I figured he could help me out." Shikaku uncrossed his arms and looked at his hands.

"Did he help?"

"Yeah, in more ways than one. I didn't expect to fall in love with him but here I am, head over heels for Konoha's Copy Nin." Shikaku heard Inoichi chuckle before he looked up.

"So you admit it." Inoichi looked at Shikaku as if he had caught him and laughed.

"What do you want from me?" Shikaku was starting to get annoyed, he might look scary but he's not. People seem to forget that he can love and have feelings too. His grumpy face only made Inoichi laugh harder.

Inoichi finally stopped laughing and he gathered himself. "I knew you liked him but I never thought you'd say love, that's all. Did you talk to him about it?"

Shikaku smiled, "Yeah we talked about it and he feels the same way, which is nice, and he doesn't mind the weird pace I'm setting for whatever we are calling us."

Inoichi nodded and smiled at his friend. It's been a while since he's seen him this happy. A far cry from how he was a few months ago. He had to make sure Kakashi wasn't just doing this to make Shikaku happy because it won't end well for either man.

The conversation switched to their kids and Shikaku felt like things are finally returning to normal. Once they finish their food, the Nara leaves TI with a promise to his friend that they will have an InoShikaCho dinner at the end of the week. Inoichi left telling Choza to Shikaku.  
_____________________________________

While the Nara is making his way over to the Akimichi clan territory he thought about Kakashi's face and his warmth. It was nice to not have his brain full of work and worry. He didn’t even make it to the front door of the Akimichi Clan Head household before Choza ripped the door open with extreme vigor. 

Choza was excited to see Shikaku, he had picked the man up and pulled him into a rib crushing bear hug. Choza invited Shikaku in for coffee and they caught up. It's been a while since they talked, he missed this.

"Are you feeling better my friend?" Choza asked as he lead Shikaku outside. They sit down on the bench under the massive tree that Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza had carved their names in, solidifying their friendship. They were six years old when their fathers handed them a kunai to carve the tree. Multiple generations carved their names into it, making this an everlasting tradition. Shikamaru, Choji and Ino had their names under their fathers and it made them proud. At least they will always have a friend and a clan to fall back on if times get tough.

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better, Tsunade gave me some time off so I'm using it to my advantage." Shikaku took a sip of coffee. He didn't realize how tired he really was until the jolt of coffee made its way to his brain and he can open his eyes all the way.

"Hopefully you are going to catch up on some sleep. You look exhausted my friend." Choza really was worried about Shikaku, he's seen the times when Ibiki had to carry him home from TI because he had fallen asleep at his desk. His friend doesn't do well with grief and working himself to physical exhaustion was not a great coping method.

Shikaku smiled softly at Choza, "I will, once I'm done catching up with you I promise I'll sleep." Choza asked about Shikamaru and he told the Akimichi about Temari and Kakashi.

"I knew your boy had a crush on the Suna princess, it was only a matter of time. Choji told me that Shikamaru was so awkward around her on one instance, that he got second hand embarrassment." Choza and Shikaku were laughing so hard they were in tears. He never thought to teach his son how to behave around anyone other than his friends. Shikaku's marriage was arranged and he wanted his son to pick his own mate, so he wouldn't have been able to help him much. When they finished laughing Choza spoke up again, "Kakashi is a good pick for you, someone who has seen you at your worst, so you don't have to hide." He sounded slightly bitter and it caused Shikaku to wince. He didn't ask the two people who are supposed to be his best friends, to pick his comatose body up at the worst bar in town.

"Please don't take any offence by it, I just didn't want to bother you or Inoichi with my moping." Shikaku finished his coffee and began tracing his name on the tree with his index finger.

"You can always bother me, and I can bet it all on Inoichi feeling the same, however I did not mean what I said in a bad way. You can be yourself around him, he's not expecting anything, and that's the kind of relationship you need right now. No responsibilities other than making each other happy." Shikaku had similar life experiences to the Copy Nin but, he had a son and he allowed himself to let friends into his life. Choza had seen what Kakashi had gone through in his life and he saw what it did to Gai by proxy. He's glad the two of them settled their anger and became best friends. Gai tried to get Asuma and Kurenai into Kakashi's inner circle, and he managed to succeed a little but there was no closeness. In a way Choza believed that Kakashi needed Shikaku just as much as Shikaku needed the Copy Nin.

"I feel safe and loved when I'm around him and that was before any sexual implications. He took the time to care for me and when he got hurt I - " Shikaku had to stop before the tears filled in his eyes. It reminded him of all the people he had seen die in the field and he hated it. He can't wait to retire. Choza noticed the deafening silence and gave his friend some time to gather himself and a hand on his shoulder. " - I don't know what I'd do without him now. I've tried to stay away but it hurt too much." Shikaku looked up at Choza and frowned.

"My friend, that's the gist of love. You and Kakashi balance each other out and you can't seem to picture a future without him. Instead of avoiding it, run straight for the feeling. With the war coming around the corner you can't afford not to live life the way you want. If one of you dies, you both will have beautiful memories. You need to hold on to all of the good." Choza remembered having this talk with a certain Blue Beast. His fear of Kakashi doing something stupid and dying in the process had distracted his favorite student.

"You sound like Gai." Shikaku mumbled while Choza just laughed. He gave the Nara a tight hug before they got up and walked back inside. "Oh Inoichi is hosting an InoShikaCho dinner at the end of the week, attendance is mandatory." Choza laughed again and agreed to go.

They said goodbye and Shikaku left happier than he has been in a while. His friends don't hate him for disappearing and they all don't mind his new relationship. It's not like he wanted their approval but he wanted to make sure he didn't have to worry about losing more people. He wanders down the street for a bit before he made up his mind to go back to Kakashi's apartment.  
_______________________________________________

"My beloved Rival! So good to see you well and walking again!" Gai grabbed Kakashi and hugged him until Kakashi couldn't breathe. Kakashi almost regretted opening the door to the Blue Beast but then decided that he should just let the man get all of his love out before he explodes. Once Gai let him go they walked into the kitchen. Kakashi made Gai's favorite drink, cinnamon herbal tea with a little honey, and they sat down to catch up.

Everyone saw Gai as some obnoxious bumbling idiot who runs around the village in a green jumpsuit preaching about youth. Hardly anyone seen him when he's alone with Kakashi. Like most people Gai has insecurities and he felt pain. He hides it when he's out and about but he's not very good at hiding it around Kakashi. While Kakashi was hurt, Gai was the next best shinobi so he was sent far and wide on S rank missions. He didn't have the time to see the Copy Nin in the hospital let alone talk to him.

Kakashi let Gai talk about his missions and how he felt about it all. He felt bad that Gai had to go through all of this and when he had finished talking Kakashi gave him a hug. He wasn't expecting Gai to cry but he was fine with the tears. These ones were angry and oozed with exhaustion. The village had a terrible hierarchy and they needed to fix the way they sent shinobi out. Part of him blamed Shikaku but he's just doing the best he can. Maybe he can talk Shikaku into letting Gai have some nice calm A rank missions for a bit. Kakashi was well enough to take the load off.

Gai stopped crying and wiped his face with his sleeve. "I already feel bad about not being here when the attack happened and now I'm butchering S rank missions because I don't have that stealth ability you have. Seeing Neji and Lee struggling to keep up and all of our students suffering for what, the smallest chance of peace?" Gai sniffled and looked at Kakashi with red eyes. "We almost lost you to some stupid rogue nin and we could've lost Shikamaru. Once this war passes I'm retiring. Immediately." Gai has always expressed how he wanted to be an academy teacher. Kakashi can see how that would be the best job for the man.

"Don't feel bad about you not being here for the Pain fight. You didn't assign that mission, Tsunade did. You aren't bad at S ranks, you just keep getting handed the wrong ones and Shikaku said the council has been instigating things during the Kage meetings and if peace was to happen it would happen in Lee's time." Kakashi was still holding Gai and rubbing small circles on his back, to calm his best friend down. He moved a little to grab Gai's face and hold it so they are meeting eye to eye. "I never would've let that shinobi take me down, and it'll be right behind you in the retiring department. Our only hope is to end the possibility of war between the villages again." Gai nodded and let Kakashi go. These talks were important to the Copy nin because he and Gai think alike and they can reassure each other.

"Shikaku, huh? Since when have you guys been close?" Gai caught on to Kakashi's bit of insider information. He had forgotten that Gai really hasn't been home for longer than a day before he's sent back out again.

"Uh yeah we've been an item for a bit. I didn't have a chance to tell you about it. I picked his drunk ass up at the Nunchaku and we hit it off I guess." Kakashi sat back down across from his skeptical looking friend.

"His wife died in the attack didn't she? I went to so many funerals it's all a blur but I do remember Shikaku crying into Inoichi's shoulder." Gai took a sip of his tea, deep in thought. He had seen Shikamaru's cold face too and that was the most jarring thing about the whole ordeal.

"Yeah he had a hard time getting through the grief and he would drink himself stupid. Shikamaru told me about the things Shikaku didn't, on the mission I almost definitely didn't die on." Gai looked up at Kakashi, questioning him silently. Kakashi didn't want to air Shikaku's dirty laundry but if Kakashi were to die during the war he needs to make sure Gai will watch out for him. "Apparently Shikaku was planning on doing something that night and he left a note for his son. Shikamaru freaked out and went to the bar his father frequently goes to and found out I had taken him to my place. He looked in through the window to see Shikaku and me sleeping in bed together and he backed off. He told me that if anyone can get his dad out of his haze it would be me." Kakashi looked into his tea and swirled the remaining tea leaves around.

"Wow that's uh crazy, I knew Shikaku was bad at grief but." Gai was actually genuinely shocked to hear all of this.

"Yeah, Shikamaru also told Inoichi and Choza about the note so they visited me to see if he was going to pull through. They didn't mention it but I knew they were really worried." Kakashi got up to put his cup in the sink. "He's doing great now, besides being worked to the bone. Tsunade gave him a week off after his temporary Hokage position. He's using it to catch up with everyone and probably reassure them." There was a pregnant pause before Gai asked the question Kakashi was waiting for.

"So do you love him?" The question hung in the air for a bit while Kakashi gathered his thoughts. Gai waited patiently for his rival to answer.

"Yeah. I do. A lot. I'm worried that I love him too much and that if anything happens to him, I don't know how I'd react. He's expressed the same. So we are trying to take it slower than normal. We are waiting for the war and it really sucks." Kakashi sighed and leaned against the counter top.

"Well you both have me if anything happens although I feel like Shikaku will have to stop me from jumping into the casket with you. Maybe we should tell Inoichi to just knock us out until the funeral is over." Gai meant it as a joke but he's right. Kakashi would bottle it all in and take it out on several trees and nuke nin before he was emotionally stable enough to visit another fallen friend's grave. Gai stood up and hugged Kakashi. "I'll watch him or you no matter the outcome. You will always have me." It was reassuring for Gai to be ready to help and Kakashi was forever grateful for the love of his friend.

They separate and Gai moved towards Kakashi's front door. The Copy Nin followed him and opened the door. One more rib crushing hug and a warm smile was given before Gai left. Shikaku was on his way up the steps so Kakashi waited outside. Shikaku passed Gai, who didn't hesitate to pull him into a crushing hug. The whisper Gai let slide into the Nara's ear was not missed by the Copy Nin. Gai let the Nara go and then waved back at Kakashi before disappearing.

"What was that all about?" Shikaku turned to look at his lover. Kakashi chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maa, he missed me so we caught up. He knows about us." Kakashi kissed Shikaku before he walked inside. The older man smiled as he made his way into Kakashi's living room. He settled down on the couch, stretched and opened his arms so Kakashi could slide in.

"It's okay, Choza and Inoichi know about us now so we are even." He moved the two of them so they are laying down, with Kakashi laying out on top of him. Kakashi kissed Shikaku again.

"You know, if anything were to happen to me, Gai is there for you. He's my best friend and he wants to help." Kakashi continued to kiss Shikaku, slowly moving to his jaw and neck, leaving marks.

"Hnh yeah I know, he told me that he loved me when I was walking up the steps so I figured." Kakashi chuckled against Shikaku's neck causing the Nara to groan. He let his sharp canines scrape at the sweet spot on the Nara's collar bone and that was it. Shikaku pulled Kakashi up so their foreheads touched and he kissed the younger man fiercely. He forgot how it felt to be loved back, the feeling of teeth clashing and the urgency behind it all made him weak. He didn’t realize that he was crying until Kakashi wiped the tears away. 

“What’s wrong?” The Copy Nin pulled back and looked concerned as if he had hurt the Nara somehow. 

“I’m just happy.” Shikaku didn’t know how to explain it, he had the same feeling when he had seen Shikamaru for the first time. A sense of love and the need to protect someone so precious. His let out a broken sob as be buried his face into Kakashi’s startled chest. He felt the man wrap his arms around him in a protective hug and he let it all out. 

All the anger over the attack, all the sadness over Yoshino, the feelings from being overworked and tired, almost losing Shikamaru and the man he loved more than anything. The extreme love he is feeling from Kakashi and his friends. He cried for what seemed like hours. Kakashi didn’t stop holding him and kissing the top of his head. Once he settled down he moved away from Kakashi. The massive wet mark he left behind on his shirt made him want to cry again. He hated feeling this low and high at the same time. Kakashi looked at the mark and let out a slight laugh. 

“It’s okay Shikaku, you need to let things out or they will consume you. A little wet mark isn’t going to deter me from holding you again.” Kakashi didn’t mention to the man that he wasn’t the first person to cry into his chest today. Everyone in the village is at their emotional wits end. People were snapping at each other and tensions were rising. He was surprised it took this long for Shikaku to break down. Kakashi tucked a loose piece of hair that had slipped from Shikaku’s ponytail, behind his ear. Shikaku’s eyes were red and squinty, his face twisted into a frown. 

“It’s not a little mark.” He sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve. Kakashi looked back at the mark and decided to take his shirt off. That way Shikaku can’t hyperfixate on it. Instead he found Shikaku hyperfixate on the way his muscles moved as he took the shirt off. The Nara took a deep breath and smiled. “Thank you for holding me and letting me cry all over your shirt. I didn’t realize how much I’ve been holding back.” The Nara’s neck was red, his blush creeping up to his cheeks. 

Kakashi shifted so Shikaku was cradled in his lap. Shikaku let his head fall in the crook of Kakashi’s neck and he listened to the Copy Nin’s calm heart beat, matching his breathing to the sound. They sat there for a while until Shikaku heard a grumble deep within Kakashi’s chest. He looked up at his lover who was staring off into the distance with a smile etched across his face. He realized that Shikaku was staring at him so he spoke softly. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve felt this peaceful.” He smiled down at the Nara in his lap and kissed his forehead. He wanted to enjoy this moment, his Sharingan was spinning lazily while he recorded the way the Nara wrinkled his nose and kissed his jaw in response. 

“I hate to ruin this moment but I’m starving and I can hear your stomach growl in stereo from where I’m at.” Kakashi let out a loud laugh and nods in agreement. They get up and Kakashi goes to make them some dinner. Shikaku watched as the Copy Nin floated around the kitchen. He remembered a time when he was sick and Yoshino had made him some soup, her slow unbothered movements mimicked how Kakashi was moving. His heart hurt for a split second and he decided to help his lover out. 

__________________________________________________

They finished eating when the sun was setting. Shikaku didn’t want to leave Kakashi’s apartment but he does miss his son. He helped Kakashi wash the dishes before he stood up on his tip toes and kissed Kakashi, deeply and passionately. He loved throwing the Copy Nin off and this time was no exception. The startled ninja immediately melted into the kiss once he realized what Shikaku was doing. He made a cute noise when they broke apart, to the trained ear it sounded like a whine and Shikaku couldn’t hold back his giggle. 

“You look so cute when you pout.” Shikaku couldn’t stop his laughter as Kakashi huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Go home and get some sleep old man.” Kakashi meant it as a jab but Shikaku knew that there was no real bite behind it. He feigned hurt before Kakashi threw the cloth he was drying the dishes with at him. Shikaku stole one more kiss before he left, promising the Copy Nin he will be back soon to steal more. The blush on his exposed face was adorable and Shikaku felt his own blush as it made its way up to his cheeks. He never would’ve thought that someone like Kakashi could make his knees weak but here is, blushing and crying like a fool in love. 

As the Nara made his way home, he noticed more and more couples walking around, maybe the last pre-war coupling before the shinobi of Konoha fight to the death against the still unknown enemy. He didn’t have any room to talk, he was guilty of doing the same, but somehow he felt better and more confident that this village will overcome any enemy. 

Shikamaru was on his way home too, they caught each other at the Nara gate and they walked the rest of the way together. He told his son about visiting Inoichi and Choza and about the dinner. Shikamaru heard about the dinner from Ino, she had visited her father to drop off lunch when he told her that Shikaku did an hour before. They laughed and Shikamaru looked happier, not worrying about his father anymore, Shikaku can only assume that the kid was on constant watch, so his father doesn’t go back to drinking himself stupid. 

“You don’t have to worry about me anymore son, I got a hold on my life again.” He hugged his son in reassurance, when they had gotten inside their house. It was comforting, knowing that his son didn’t hate him and that he willingly hugged him back. 

“I know, I just can’t help it.” Shika mumbled into his dad’s chest. They part and Shika gave him a smile before going to bed. Shikaku followed his son’s idea to go to bed, knowing that if he didn’t sleep soon he would collapse. 

_____________________________________________________

He woke up to Shikamaru shaking him. Grumbling he opened one eye just to make sure there was no panic in his face, before deciding to either go back to bed or attempt to wake up fully. 

“Oh good you’re alive.” His son’s snarky voice meant there was no real urgency, but when he didn’t move, his stomach twisted nervously. Shikaku grumbled again before opening both eyes, to question his son’s statement. “You’ve been sleeping for three days, I guess you really needed it. I almost feel bad for waking you up but Tsunade is calling all the active duty shinobi to the Chunin Exam arena, she’s got an announcement.” Shikaku woke up fully at what his son said. This means the war is starting. He groaned and rolled out of bed. Shika had already set his clothes out so he took a quick shower and dressed. They made it out of the house in less than five minutes. 

The arena was packed and they had different lines of shinobi to clarify rank. Shikamaru and Shikaku split up and stood in their respective lines. Shikaku stood next to an anxious Kurenai and Gai. Kakashi was standing next to Tsunade at the helm. Once shinobi stopped piling in Tsunade cleared her throat and shouted at the group. 

“We have officially entered into the war.” Thousands of shinobi started making a noise of protest but the Hokage cut them off. “We are entering it as a whole nation against the remaining members of the Akatsuki. The man we only know as Tobi and Sasuke Uchiha declared war on all the Nations.” Kakashi looked upset and there was no Naruto to be seen. Shikaku figured they were the first to know about Sasuke and they hid Naruto. He couldn’t help but feel for his lover, as most ninja in this room blame him for not keeping the Uchiha at bay. More shouts of protest were heard before Kakashi spoke. 

“We are not alone in this, Suna and Kiri have put their hats in the ring, we are all going to trek to Kumo where we will split up into five sections, each ninja assigned to a section based on their ability. We are just waiting on Iwa before we leave.” He sounded angry. “This war is being fought against a terrible group and not amongst each other. Remember that when we enter Kumo.” 

Tsunade nodded and smiled at the group of now quiet shinobi. No one was willing to stand up against the idea of fighting together. Kakashi had a massive grudge on Kiri so for him to put aside his differences meant that this war was bigger than Shikaku thought. 

“When we make it to Kumo we will no longer be identified by village, we are all going to combine into the Allied Shinobi Force.” Tsunade waited a few seconds before turning and whispering something into Kakashi’s ear. He nodded and disappeared. “We leave tomorrow morning meet at the gate.” That was it. Everyone was waiting for the announcement to be made and now that it has, no one knows what to do. Kakashi appeared next to Gai. 

“Kurenai, Tsunade wants to see you as soon as possible.” She nodded and went to see the Hokage. “Shikaku can I see you outside real quick?” Kakashi didn’t wait for an answer, he just walked away. Shikaku followed him outside in a secluded crevice, Kakashi waited until the patrol Chunin left before he turned to the Nara. “You need to go to Kumo with Gai, Aoba and Tenzo. Your job is to get Naruto to Kumo without letting him find out about Sasuke. If he finds out the war will start before we are ready.” Kakashi spoke just above a whisper forcing Shikaku to move in closer to hear.

“Where is Naruto now?” 

“We have him out on a mission, Aoba is already with him. He thinks he’s on a recon mission. Once you get him on the boat Kiri should be able to keep you hidden. The Akatsuki mentioned that if we hand over Naruto and Kumo handed in Killer B then the war wouldn’t happen. Tsunade and A refused so we had to go forward. If anyone finds out, Naruto can be in danger or even worse it could anger Kurama and set off a worse war.” Kakashi’s gaze darkened. Shikaku now understood why the Copy Nin is being so quiet. 

“Do you think that someone would try to kidnap and turn Naruto over?” Shikaku believed that the village loved Naruto, he had saved Konoha from Pain. 

“I have no doubt that if they found out we could’ve avoided the war and all we had to do was hand him over, if we could have gotten rid of the nine tails, the beast that killed thousands, he would be gone quicker than my sharingan could process it. That’s why you, Gai, and Tenzo are going. The three people I trust with my life.” Kakashi let the last of his words settle before continuing, “We have a deal with the Raikage, you get Naruto there and A will hide his brother and Naruto, all under the guise of training with B. Once we get to Kumo we will move our forces and Iruka will get Naruto.” The plan sounded easy enough. Tricking Naruto may have consequences but Iruka should be able to work it out. “When you get to Kumo, Mabui will be waiting. She is A’s right hand and in charge of the information section. She will fill you in and you guys will work on a plan.” 

“Okay, and you will be with Tsunade?” 

“Yeah, Gai will send his SOS turtle when you make it to Kumo, someone has to be on the receiving end. She also put me in charge of a section so I’ll be in the Intel room with you.” 

They stare at each other for a minute. Unspoken words were exchanged between the two of them. Kakashi broke the silence.

“You should grab Gai and Tenzo, leave as soon as possible. I’ll see you there.” As Kakashi turned to leave Shikaku grabbed the Copy Nin’s wrist and pulled him into what was supposed to be a quick kiss. Kakashi pulled his mask down and made the kiss mean something. A promise to see each other again, and through the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start the war in the next chapter but I'm gonna be real for a min, I do not want to watch the war arc again lmaooooooo so I started it in this one to give me time to read the Nart Wiki. Also things aren't going so well irl so the chapters might be spaced a little more I'm so sorry.


	7. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku plans for the war with some help from Kakashi's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overriding the war arc bc I couldn't bring myself to watch it again. So from here on out it's all AU.

The building Shikaku was currently walking through was massive. Mabui met the team at the entrance into Kumo, she already had Killer B to distract Naruto. As soon as B pulled Naruto away and into an undisclosed location, Mabui lead Shikaku and the rest of the team to the meeting room. The Intel they gathered was extensive to say the least. Kakashi was right, they were prepared. All Shikaku needed to do was make a plan.

He had managed to come up with several before Gai and Tenzo made it known that they wanted to help. Gai and Tenzo were both good with maps so they planned where to take the large battle. Aoba wanted to talk to Mabui about an escape plan.

Shikaku was in the room until Mabui and Aoba left, well past midnight. Gai stuck around, probably to keep an eye on him and Tenzo made things a little tense.

"So you and Kakashi-Senpai huh?" Tenzo wasn't oblivious. He used this time without Kakashi to interrogate an exhausted Shikaku.

"Uh yeah, sorta. We haven't labeled it yet but I guess you can say we are an item." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with irritation.

"Sounds like something Senpai would do." Tenzo snickered and continued to read the map in front of him.

"What do you mean?" He tried to keep the irritation from leaking out, he knew Tenzo and Kakashi were really close. The last thing Shikaku wanted to hear was how poorly he treated his lover's best friend.

"He's not the kind of person to approve of any labels unless it was safe. He's not being an ass is he?" Tenzo looked dead serious while Gai was laughing next to him.

"Shikaku, he bullies Tenzo into making him pay for food and things, ignore him he has a sore spot from it all."

"You try setting aside your hard earned money to pay for a man who literally has more money than all of us in this room combined." Tenzo either looked like he was going to cry or throw a punch. It was interesting hearing someone talk about Kakashi so familiarly. Shikaku chuckled and decided to use this to his advantage. Gai continued to laugh.

"You let him get away with it my dear Tenzo. If you shut him down like I do or promise to pay every other one, it wouldn't be as bad." Gai was trying to teach Tenzo a lesson in dealing with Kakashi.

"Okay look has he given you those eyes? The ones where it looks like you killed all his dogs?" Tenzo was asking both men now.

"Can't uh say that he has, although we haven't been in a situation where he's had a chance to use it." The Nara hasn't been on any real dates with the Copy Nin and they only ever have serious conversations.

"He has but I do mine right back until we are both laughing or one of us gives up." Gai has been Kakashi's friend the longest so no wonder he's heard the man laugh but now Shikaku is doubting everything. When they do joke it's always a dry laugh or a small noise. Shikaku furrowed his eyebrows while Kakashi's two best friends argued. Maybe Shikaku was only using Kakashi for a shoulder to cry on and sex. He loved the Copy Nin but what kind of love was it. He grunted with frustration and got up from his chair.

"I'm going to bed, my brain is useless right now." He turned and walked away from the now quiet men. 

His room was nice and the bed comfortable but he didn't get much sleep. He just kept going over what Tenzo and Gai said. Shikaku knew that between Kakashi being hurt and the pre-war preparations they really haven't had any time to really date. Not that he cares about the going out part, he just wanted to see Kakashi in a not so serious setting, in the same light Gai and Tenzo does. He wants to see that goofy smile Gai kept telling him about on the boat ride over, or the puppy dog eyes Tenzo sees every day. He's not going to call himself a hopeless romantic but hearing things about Kakashi that only his friends have seen, makes him a little jealous.

He sat up in his bed and growled. He was like this with Yoshino. He heard her friends talk about her laugh and her affection. It took months before she laughed. Granted they were in an arranged marriage and neither one felt that comfortable with each other, but Kakashi has told him he loved him. He tried not to think about it, but the longer he sat in the dark the worse it got.

The next three days were the same, more plans, more rosters being thrown into groups, with less sleep each night. The mass of shinobi made it to Kumo around the fourth day, Konoha arrived shortly after Kiri. Tsunade wanted to make sure Naruto was secure.

Shikaku was almost vibrating, either from the mass amounts of coffee he's ingested or from the anxiety of seeing his love again, he couldn't tell. That is until he saw an exhausted Kakashi stagger out of the boat. Kakashi seen Shikaku by the entrance and his pace to get inside quickened.

"You look exhausted old man." Kakashi finally made it through the crowd of shinobi to The Nara.

"Real funny, you look like you got your shit rocked. Are you okay?" And here Shikaku thought that he looked bad. Kakashi had bags under his eyes and his clothes were disheveled.

"Maa Tsunade took some stuff out on me but I'm blaming the stress. Also I'm not good with boats, something new I learned. Long boat rides are not my thing." Kakashi took a deep breath and cracked his neck. Shikaku smiled, Gai was the worst person to be with on a boat, aside from Kakashi by the look of it.

"They are having everyone sleep in the main floor, it's massive." Shikaku started walking into the building, Kakashi following closely behind. "Lucky for you though I actually have a room with a bed, that you can sleep on, because right now you look older than me." He can hear Kakashi chuckle softly and it set his heart on fire.

"Where will you sleep? I really hope you say in the same bed." Kakashi snaked his arms around Shikaku and nuzzled his nose in the smaller man's neck. Shikaku forgot everything he ever thought in his whole life. He leaned into the hug and sighed.

"Yeah of course I'll sleep in the same bed. I am an actual old man after all." Another soft chuckle escaped and Kakashi squeezed Shikaku harder. "I have to go and brief Tsunade and the other Kages and then I'll be in the room. It's right here." The Nara wiggled from Kakashi's grip, and opened the door to the room. "It's got a shower and a big bathtub so choose one and settle in. I'll bring you some food, Commander of the Third Division." Shikaku winked at the man in front of him.

Kakashi smiled and hugged Shikaku one more time before entering the room. Shikaku was on cloud nine while talking about his plans to the Kages and the other members of the Intel division. The plans were simple, each team will break off and seal the resurrected shinobi or hunt down the White Zetsus. The Intel division was to stay at Headquarters and fix the plan with new Intel, Inoichi was to be put in the helmet and relay all their information back into the minds of the commanders. The Kages decided that starting tomorrow they will enact the first of Shikaku's plan. Launch an all out attack on the remaining members of the Akatsuki.

Shikaku was finally free to go back to his room after Tsunade made it known that if Orochimaru was back, she would be the one to beat his snake ass and no one else. He made it through the door and bee lined straight for his lover, who was in the bathtub. Kakashi left the door open and the yellow lighting beckoned the Nara. Shikaku loved the sight of his lover resting in the tub.

"I feel kind of bad that I'm here in this big tub, while everyone else is sleeping on the floor." Kakashi looked up at Shikaku. The Nara shook his head and smiled.

"Listen to that noise downstairs, they don't care. Right now they are spending the last day before the war with friends and family." Shikaku joined Kakashi in the bath, sitting behind the silver haired nin.

"Why aren't you with Shikamaru?" Kakashi looked back at the Nara, he was eyeing the man's jaw line so it was only a matter of time until they had to leave the bath and take care of some things.

"He said hi and left with Temari. He's in her room now." He laughed at the last part. They are probably just playing shogi and eating copious amounts of sushi and rice, like they usually do. Shikamaru likes instigating rumors and Temari is just along for the ride. Shika loves her to death but he won't admit it until after the war, much like his father.

Shikaku rested his chin on the jonin's shoulder admiring the map of scars that ran down his chest. Silver slivers cut into the man's back but he had some deeper ones, along his front. The one that almost killed him had faded to a light pink. Shikaku never had the opportunity to find who did this to the love of his life and his son. Maybe after the war, he'd have a chance.

"You're thinking too loud." Kakashi hummed at the Nara. He looked up again, his canines poking out from his lips when he smiled. Shikaku smiled back and kissed Kakashi on the forehead. Tender times like this made the Nara's knees weak and his heart race.

"Just thinking about the future that's all." Shikaku moved his lips down to the Copy Nin's neck.

"Mmm it's better than thinking about the past I suppose." Kakashi bent and exposed more of his neck, which Shikaku greatly appreciated. He wanted to leave marks all over Kakashi. The mood in the bathtub shifted and they wordlessly decided to get out of the tub and dry off. A knock on the door had them expediting the drying process.

"I got the food you wanted." Mabui was making her rounds and she slid a plate of food to Shikaku, who had answered the door.

"Thanks." He smiled at her and she left to deliver A's massive plate of food.

The Nara and Kakashi sat down to eat, Shikaku was more into enjoying the view, his lover was just had a small towel around his waist, which did nothing to cover his modesty. Kakashi noticed the staring but chose not to say anything, yet. Once the food was finished, Kakashi stood up to stretch, his lean back muscles taunt and his towel slipped down just barely touching the top of his buttocks.

Not that he wanted to admit it but Shikaku may or may not have been drooling over it. He had a dream about this very moment and he had to suppress the need to jump the Copy Nin.

Kakashi on the other hand was tired as hell but if Shikaku wanted, he wouldn't mind some pre war sex. He wasn't going to suggest it however. Kakashi padded over to his backpack and got a pair of pants out and proceeded to put them on until he felt the Nara's hands wrapped around his waist. He felt Shikaku kiss up his spine and it made the Copy Nin shiver. Shikaku felt it and smiled into the man's back.

"You know, your scars are my favorite part about you. Next to these of course." Shikaku whispered as he grabbed The Copy Nin's behind. A snicker escaped when he heard the jonin gasp.

"You're lucky I like you, I don't just let anyone touch my butt." Kakashi hummed and turned to plant a kiss on Shikaku's waiting lips. The Nara lead the Copy Nin to his bed, hoping the man would get the hint. He was tired of waiting. The only thing he wanted was Kakashi inside him and the war wasn't going to stop him from achieving that goal anymore.

He pushed Kakashi until he was flat on his back, the force caused Kakashi to bounce a little, not that he minded. The Copy Nin immediately grabbed the older man's hips and pulled him on top. Shikaku had no problem abusing his lover's lips, sliding his tongue across the seam of Kakashi's lips demanding entry.

While Shikaku was dominating the kiss, Kakashi took the moment to rip the towel off of the Nara's waist, silently admiring the feeling of his lover's thick length against his stomach. Once Shikaku broke the kiss, Kakashi flipped them around earning a small noise of surprise from Shikaku.

"What do you want?" The Copy Nin asked in a slightly deeper voice than usual. Kakashi was fine either bottoming or topping, he didn't want to assume what his lover was comfortable with. Shikaku stared at Kakashi before he croaked out an answer.

"I want you in me please." Shikaku wasn't expecting it to come out like a whine but whatever worked. He had a slight blush and he can feel the heat grow in his belly.

Kakashi was more than happy to oblige.

_______________________________________

When Shikaku awoke the next morning he was slightly upset over the lack of a body resting next to him. After letting his eyes adjust to the morning light he looked back over at the spot his lover should be and groaned. It would’ve been nice to wake up next to the Copy Nin but it’s the first day of the war. There’s only one place Kakashi could be, meeting up with the other commanders. 

Shikaku sat up and groaned, a mild pain shot up his spine, a not so gentle reminder of last night’s activities. He smiled a little to himself remembering the moans and the look on Kakashi’s face when he came. It put a little extra pep in his new limp as he showered quickly and got dressed. The warm water helped ease some pain, good thing he was going to be sitting down all day pouring over maps. He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, already regretting the sex. 

He made his way out of the room and down the hall nearly running into his son head on. 

“Ah Shika, where are you going?” Shikaku thought he had put Shikamaru in with him and Inoichi. 

“I was going to the Intel room but Tsunade said that I would be better suited on the field with Ino and Choji. All of us are in Kakashi’s group so no need to panic.” Shikamaru added that last bit when worry flashed in his father’s eyes. 

“Mm okay. Don’t stop contact at any point. I might need you for something.” Shikaku pulled his son into a tight hug and then kissed the top of his head. “I love you, stay safe, don’t do anything stupid.” The older Nara let his son go and smiled. Shikamaru returned the smile. 

“Speak for yourself dad.” Just like that Shikamaru was off, running to catch up with the rest of his group. Shikaku was glad that Kakashi was with him, but the man is a commander, he can’t keep his eye on everyone. Kakashi almost died taking care of his son. He can’t do that again. Shikaku continued to the room, the Kages were by the tower one level above the Intel room or HQ as A called it. 

Shikaku got to see all the commanders overlooking a now rowdy crowd. Gaara was making a speech and Kakashi was standing off to the side, his shoulders tensed. The massive crowd of shinobi was daunting even to the ex ANBU captain. Once Gaara finished his speech the commanders turned and went back inside, the teams of shinobi prepping before the onslaught. 

“Sorry I didn’t wake you, I figured you’d know where I went.” Kakashi made it inside last. While the other commanders and the Kages were talking Kakashi snuck next to the Nara and whispered in his ear. 

“Nah it’s okay, I’m just glad you didn’t leave without saying goodbye, you never know what could happen.” Shikaku turned to the taller man and smiled trying to hide the sheer terror at the possibility of losing his son and his lover.

“Maa now that’s quitter talk old man, you can’t lose me yet.” Kakashi laughed drawing the attention of Gaara and Darui. A strange look danced across the Kazekage’s face before turning and resuming his conversation. Shikaku laughed silently and grabbed the Copy Nin’s waist. 

“Protect Shikamaru and yourself please, I will lose it and kill everyone in this room if I find out you died doing something reckless.” Shikaku gave his lover a stern look in an attempt to make the situation serious but Kakashi wasn’t having it. 

“I will try my hardest to not fuck it up and die. I’ll also watch Shikamaru as closely as I can without being a nuisance. He is a genius though and he won’t let this little mistake happen again.” The Copy Nin gestured to his chest, right where the scar is at. He pulled Shikaku closer and kissed him through his mask. 

“Just come back safe.” Shikaku released his grip from the taller man. The Kages didn’t seem to notice the small moment between the two of them, or if they did, they weren’t saying anything. 

“I will.” Kakashi smiled through his mask and made his way to the group. With the last commander joining them Gaara made the sign to head out. Kakashi shot one last look back at Shikaku, while the Nara saw the man he loved disappear down the hall and outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update I'm trying to finish outlining this fic and maybe setting a cap on the chapters. If you want you can bother me on tumblr @shikakunaras I can always use some ideas for this fic or future Shikaku/Kakashi fic.


	8. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi comes face to face with a plethora of old friends and enemies. Shikaku fights a losing battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry I'm so late updating life hit me hard. This chapter has less shipping stuff and more war plot, which leads into the next several outlined chapters with more shipping stuff. I promise it'll all make sense. I hope you enjoy! As always Kudos and comments are appreciated!

Kakashi was so tired. Day two of the same bullshit, fighting resurrected nin and sealing the remains. It was tough fighting Zabuza and Haku again. This time they couldn't speak. It ripped a hole in his heart all over again. He grabbed Zabuza's sword and used it on two of the resurrected swordsmen. The only thing getting him to cut through the exhaustion was hearing Shikaku bark orders at the commanders.

Shikamaru had run into Kakuzu and Asuma, Kakashi wished he was there to help him through it but he had come face to face with a man he wished he had killed a few months ago. The missing nin that tried to kill Shikamaru was two feet away and to make matters worse he had the Alliance headband on. Either he stole it or he was going behind Mei’s back.

"Maa you planning on killing me this time?" Kakashi raised Zabuza's sword slightly trying to look more menacing.

"Where's the old man?" The rogue nin wasn't deterred by the stance, instead he raised his sword in answer.

"Who?" Kakashi knew exactly who but, he wanted to know why his boyfriend and family was being targeted.

As if Shikaku could hear the conversation, he popped up in Kakashi's mind. "Kakashi you need to head a few miles south, there's a fight that could use your help." Shikaku sounded rough.

"Maa I'm kind of busy in my own fight, let me see if I can shake him and then I'll go." He knew the only way to shake this guy was to kill him. Unfortunately he had no back up and this guy's sword skills were good.

"The old man Nara, I want him here, now. I have some unfinished business with him. You stopped me from my revenge last time. Now move or die." The nin raised his sword higher as if he was threatening. Kakashi just snorted. It takes a little more to swerve his courage and this guy was not it. Shikaku was still quiet but Kakashi can hear static in his head, Inoichi is still in contact.

Kakashi lunged at the nin in front of him attempting to kill him in one swipe of his sword. The missing nin moved and slashed at Kakashi. The tip of the sword made contact with his vest, ripping the side open. The Copy Nin managed to jump away before it cut into skin. He landed on a branch above swinging his heavy sword, catching the back end of the blade against his shoulder.

"What did old man Nara do to you?"Kakashi swung down and connected his blade with the nin below.

"He killed my wife and kids years ago. I mistook the brat for him." The answer caught Kakashi off guard. He jerked the sword up and disarmed the man.

"Maa we were all forced to kill from other villages. Just like your village was the catalyst to all of my friend's deaths." Kakashi kicked the nin in the chest sending him flying. "I'm sorry your family died during the war, they didn't deserve it but killing another kid isn't going to make it better." The nin was flat on his back. Kakashi was trying to help the man, they can't afford to lose more good nin. He was great with a sword, they need that to fight against Madara.

"Your pathetic words mean nothing to me. You Leaf ninja are all the same. You kill anyone your brainless Hokage tells you to regardless of the facts. They were innocent." The man jumped up to try and grab his sword and Kakashi put his chidori through his chest, effectively ending the fight.

Kakashi picked up the sword the man dropped, it was a nice katana. He sighed and decided that Zabuza's sword was too heavy, he needed something lighter. Using this sword would make it easier on his aching and tired joints.

The man's words kept repeating over in his head as he made his way to the spot Shikaku said he needed him. He was right. Sakumo killed Sasori's parents and Kakashi almost lost his life because of it. Kakashi narrowly missed the next branch, he was exhausted, more emotionally than anything. Seeing and hearing all the old friends being brought back, no sign of Tenzo, the meaningless fighting because of what, an old fight that should've been handled in the past?

"Kakashi, are you done with your fight?" Shikaku was back.

"Yeah I finished it, the guy that tried killing Shikamaru decided to fight me." Kakashi instigated it a little but it's the story he is sticking to.

"Did he say why?" Kakashi can imagine Shikaku losing sleep over who this guy was, but he mistook Shikamaru as his father which meant he was young when he killed the guy’s family. So he probably won't remember.

"He got you confused with someone else. I tried to help him out but he was hell bent on dying or killing me." Kakashi decided to hide the truth, no point in causing a panic attack over an old mission.

"Hmm okay, thanks for sorting that out, Naruto needs you in the main field, you're close." Shikaku sounded skeptical but he wasn't going to argue. "Are you hurt?" The concern oozed from his voice.

"Maa don't worry about me, I'm fine, just tired. Like all the other shinobi on the field." Kakashi looked at his ripped vest and saw a little blood line the rip. He pulled the end of his shirt up and saw a nice sized gash. He thought he missed the blade. Sakura can fix it. "Is Sakura with Naruto?"

"Yeah most of the shinobi shifted to the main battlefield. Naruto and I worked a plan out, he will fill you in once you get there."

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes."

"I'll let them know." There was a small crunching sound closing off the communication between them. Kakashi stood up straight, holding his side he bolted to his student.

____________________________________________________

"Kakashi-sensei over here!" Sakura waved at him. She was a few feet away but the millions of shinobi around him made it near impossible to walk over. He became increasingly frustrated when someone elbowed him in his side, the shooting pain almost made him cry out. Gritting his teeth he elbowed his way over to the circle of students. This poor excuse for a meeting space was nothing more than a crater probably caused by one of Naruto’s rasengans. It was covered slightly by trees and wreckage from whatever battle took place.

“Sensei are you okay?” Kakashi has finally caught up to her, teeth grinded into powder and the pain in his side made his eyes water. 

“Ah yes. Mmm actually no. Can you fix this please before I fall over?” He pointed to his side. Sakura nodded and got to work. Naruto and Shikamaru walked up and told him the plan to reconvene as a power in front of Madara. Shikaku also made a plan for when the 10 tails reared its ugly head. Provided that everyone could work together it’s seemingly fool proof.

They waited until nightfall to attack. Just like Shikaku predicted Madara came at them at full force. That dumb mask hiding his face made Kakashi queasy. Naruto, Gai and Kakashi were fighting him until all three shinobi heard Shikaku's solemn voice.

"That's not Madara. Madara is currently obliterating the left field, this guy is someone else entirely."

"What do you mean, old man?" Naruto turned to look at a confused Gai and an angry Kakashi.

"Madara Uchiha in all his war glory is killing far away from this guy. He's someone either using Madara's name as a fear tactic - " Kakashi cut off his boyfriend.

"Or he's in with Madara and he allowed this masked guy to use his name."

"Exactly, Madara has been resurrected. Kabuto is still being chased down. The last known location was given to me by Sasuke."

Sasuke joined the fight. Naruto looked as if he knew his friend would come. Shikaku entered into just Kakashi's thoughts.

"I did some research earlier on this guy. He has the same ability you have, Kamui. Is it common for more than one Uchiha to have the same Mangekyou ?" 

"I don't think so. It wouldn't make sense, I saw Obito die that day. He was crushed." Kakashi can feel his heart palpitate, the idea that Shikaku threw at him wasn't far off from his own thoughts. He had written them off and forgotten about it. However, now that someone else can see it the thoughts came flooding back.

"Hmm we never seen the body Kakashi. Who knows what really happened." Inoichi chimed in. His deep voice kept repeating in his head. He was on the way to a full panic attack.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, who was trying so hard to take the mask off the unknown shinobi. "Naruto stop he uses Kamui, I know who he is." Kakshi can hear the shake in his voice. The masked man turns to him and lets out the most earth shattering laugh.  
_______________________________________________________

Shikaku got cut off by Kakashi. Inoichi tried to reconnect but the man shut him and likely everyone else out. He had heard Kakashi's voice waver as he told Naruto to back away. To everyone around the Copy Nin it was easy to pick up on. Gai could probably tell that there was fear in that voice. Shikaku heard it as despair. He's heard it once before during Kakashi's heart injury.

"Shikaku we have to help Gaara's squad. The Kages are fighting Madara by themselves." Inoichi peaked out from under his head piece.

"Ugh fuck. Okay, patch me to Gai really quick and then to Tsunade." Inoichi nodded and resumed his role.

"Gai make sure Kakashi doesn't do anything stupid, please." Shikaku knew he came off desperate but if anyone else in this damn war knew how crazy Kakashi can get when he's angry, it's his best friend.

"You got it Shikaku!" Gai came off too happy but Shikaku didn't have time to process it. Tsunade was next.

Earlier she had asked him to do some research on Hashirama's old journals. He had written down tons of stuff on the Uchiha and he was able to weed out some weaknesses.

"Okay patch me through to Tsunade."

___________________________________________________

"You think you know who I am. You don't know though. You will never really know." The masked man turned on Kakashi, he was a mere two inches from his face. Obito's Mangekyou spun and suddenly he was in Kamui. Every sound reverberated, the dark cold stones stretched as far as Kakashi can see.

"Obito," was all Kakashi said. The silence was deafening.

Kakashi always had a scenario for everything. What if Rin didn't die, what if he was able to save Sasuke from Orochimaru, what if he had adopted Naruto, and most recently what if Shikaku died. Never had he thought what if Obito was never dead AND he was the cause of the Fourth War. The panic outweighed the anger. Why didn't he show up before, why was he hiding?

"Ah you guessed it. Was it you who figured it out or your Nara boyfriend?" Obito took his mask off and got closer, the scars from the boulder were gruesome. His eyes mismatched and his grin was scarier than anything Kakashi had ever seen. How did he know?

"How?" Kakashi had to regain composure, for the sake of Naruto and the war. He was so close to Obito he can feel his breath on his skin.

"I watch you all the time, my favorite drama. I know everything. I seen you kill Rin, I seen you abandon poor Sasuke, I seen you love a man who just uses you for solace over his dead wife." Obito laughed.

"If you watched me you'd know Rin jumped in front of me." Kakashi set his back straight. He didn't kill her.

"Yeah yeah, semantics really, I know you didn't "mean" it. You didn't save her from the shinobi who used her. You couldn't save anyone just like you can't save Shikaku or Naruto or Gai. The plans I have for everyone, to live in a world where everything you wanted becomes reality, no more war, no more death. Peace inside your own minds."

"Unwilling peace at the cost of everyone's consciousness." Kakashi bit back. Obito let out another bout of laughter. It turned Kakashi's blood cold.

"You however, will die today. You broke your promise to me and to Rin and you are scum." Obito jumped at Kakashi throwing him down on the stone floor. The Uchiha had managed to reopen Kakashi's side wound in the process. The pain solidified Kakashi, it reminded him of the war, of the remaining loved ones he had, fighting for their life. Kakashi kicked Obito and got out from under the snarling man. He whipped a kunai out and swung out at his old friend.

________________________________________

"What do you mean he disappeared? Where did he go?" Shikaku helped Tsunade subdue Madara just long enough to check back in on all the other commanders. The white Zetsus were diminishing but not fast enough. Killer B and Naruto managed to wipe out a small army of the "creepy aloe vera guys" as Naruto likes to call them, just before Madara summoned the Ten Tails. The Alliance begun to form the plan Shikaku laid out. The Nara connected to Gai when Inoichi found that Kakashi was physically unavailable, just to hear that Kakashi disappeared.

"He left the field with Obito." Gai explained while attacking some Zetsus.

Shikaku groaned, his frustration was growing. Madara was kicking everyone's ass, Kakashi disappeared with a major enemy and old friend, Naruto and Killer B were fighting a losing battle with the Ten Tails. He needed to think but he had no time. Everyone was dying. They were fighting a losing battle.

"Shikaku, Inoichi, Mabui, we have some trouble." Ao sounded scared.

_____________________________________________

"By now Madara would've summoned the Ten Tails and activated the first part of our plan. You lost Kakashi." Obito kept up with every taijutsu move Kakashi threw his way. Kakashi's side was killing him, he had new chest wound right over his newly healed one and his lungs were on fire. He couldn't connect to anyone in Kamui.

"What plan?" Kakashi threw a few kunai.

"Well first we are gonna blow up your headquarters, and then we are going to trap everyone in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, the dreamworld that will eliminate wars and pain." Obito struck Kakashi in the shin.

Kakashi grit through the pain and lunged at his old friend. They fell backwards, Kakashi on top with a kunai close to Obito's heart. He hadn't felt this much rage since he was in ANBU. He found himself full of adrenaline, the thought of losing Shikaku terrified him. Obito only smiled.

"You killing me won't end this, Madara will continue, the war will be lost. You failed." His laughter rang throughout Kamui. Kakashi screamed and shoved the kunai through Obito's heart. The laughter was cut off and turned into a groan. Obito took the hand Kakashi had the kunai in and shoved the blade in deeper. A different smile danced over the Uchiha's face before he died.

Kakashi stood up, the shock he pushed back into the depths of his brain resurfaced. His sharingan hurt worse than anything he had ever felt. Kakashi fell to his knees with a shout. Suddenly a piercing white light surrounded him.

"Kakashi, it's Black Zetsu. He manipulated Madara and I so we could summon the Ten Tails and summon the Mother of All. Destroy the tree and you will win this war." The voice sounded young, but familiar.

Kakashi blinked. Standing above him was Obito, the Obito he remembered before all of this. He was young and smiling. That same sad smile before he had died.

"Obito."

"I can be with Rin now. While at first I was upset over her death, I had time to think about it and I came to terms with it. Then Zetsu poisoned my mind and turned me into someone I couldn't even recognize but you, you brought me back. Now I am at peace. Save the Alliance. Stop Black Zetsu. I don't want to see you here until you are older than dirt." Obito held a hand out and smiled. Kakashi took it. Another flash and Kakashi was back on the battlefield.

He made it just in time to see the Ten Tails blast the Headquarters off the face of the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whomp Whomp. I rewrote the war because I hated everything about it lmaoooo. I didn't intend for Obito to be so mean. I just needed someone to rattle Kakashi enough to show some form of extreme anger. Which is v important for the future. 
> 
> I have a twitter now - @shikakunaras and a discord - PrideKakashi#2352 if anyone wants to yell at me or share some plot bunnies for future fic. I also can take recs for this extremely rare pair lmao. (Not enough of them tbh.)


	9. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war ends and they recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey omg I'm sorry for the gap of time it took for me to write this. I got tired of all the serious stuff so enjoy some fluff with some sprinkled in angst.

Shikaku knew as soon as Ao said something that they were in deep shit. Inoichi got quiet. Mabui's chakra spiked and the mood in the room shifted to pure terror.

He turned just to see a massive chakra ball head toward the HQ. He sighed and closed his eyes. He knew they would die but not like this, disintegrated by a crazy man and his new pet. There was nothing they could do. They had two minutes to wrap up the plan and say goodbye.

"What do we do?" Inoichi lifted the helmet, he was old enough and knew the risks of war.

"Connect me to everyone, I have a plan." Shikaku turned to the globe in the middle of the room watching the ball fly at them in slow motion. Inoichi connected him to the field and he explained the new plan. There was a flaw in the chakra build up in the Ten Tails. If they could halt its movement, Naruto can attack Madara and Obito.

Next he had Inoichi connect just the two of them to their kids. Shikamaru was silent but he could feel his chakra, he was crying. Ino was the same. Inoichi tried connecting Shikaku to Kakashi but he was gone, he had disappeared off the known grid. Shikaku asked Shikamaru to deliver a message to him. It was a short and sweet one.

Inoichi took the helmet off and stood up. The ball was about a minute out. They were on the 6th level. Not nearly enough time to run out. They didn't have enough chakra to do anything fancy and escape. Unless, Shikaku used his shadows. He had 30 seconds to devise a plan.

__________________________________

There was a muffled and loud ringing sound, nothing was coherent. He couldn’t make anything out. His head was throbbing and there was a light shining in his face. While he was regaining consciousness he noticed the air smelt clean and the sounds were getting clearer. He heard beeping and a deep almost panicked voice. He had no energy to open his eyes and look around. He had assumed he was dead. 

Shikaku’s plan had about a ten percent chance of actually working if they all pulled together. Ao could use his sensory skills to tell them the exact time of impact. Shikaku can use his shadow ability to knock debris out of the way. He and Inoichi have been working on a water shield jutsu which has a small flaw that Shikaku’s shadows can take advantage of, they had 20 seconds left. 

All Shikaku can remember after activating his Black Spider Lily jutsu is Mabui holding onto him and Inoichi yelling something. There was a flash of white and then his world turned black.

The ringing in his ears faded and he was able to make out what was being said. 

“Lord Hokage, we are doing everything we can, the trauma from the blast hit him worse than all the others because he was in the front.”

_ Lord Hokage? _

“I’m surprised we even found him, he was so far away from everyone else.” The low draw sounded familiar. 

“His brain activity has been spiking lately, he may be coming out of the coma but we can’t be sure.” 

Shikaku felt a body close to him, he hasn’t heard anything from the form except a defeated sigh. Someone grabbed his hand and squeezed. He wanted desperately to open his eyes and tell them he was awake but he couldn’t. 

He slowly faded back to unconsciousness, the hand never leaving his own. 

_______________________________

The next time he woke up it was darker in his room. _Maybe nighttime?_ He felt chakra on both sides of him. Something heavy was on his stomach. Someone was holding his hand. 

He tried to muster up all of his strength to open his eyes. When he was finally able to crack an eye open, the sight before him made his heart tighten. It was daytime, the curtains were just drawn. Shikamaru’s head was the weight. His son was sleeping on him. He looked over at the other body and saw Kakashi. He was sleeping sitting up in the hospital chair. It hurt. Shikaku lifted his free hand and rested it on his son’s head, he squeezed the other hand. 

Shikamaru stirred at the feeling of someone touching him. 

“Dad?” He looked right at his tired face, and let out a sob. Shikamaru jerked up and grabbed Shikaku, hugging him while crying. Kakashi woke up but didn’t move. It was almost as if he thought this was a dream. 

The next few hours were a blur, nurses heard the commotion and ran into his room. Once they realized he was awake they sent for Tsunade. Shikamaru was moved off of him so they could examine Shikaku. 

Kakashi remained by his side the whole time. 

“Finally, you woke up. Kakashi could hardly do his damn job while you were here. It did make him easier to find though, when he’d wander off and cause Shikamaru to panic. He was either in the office or in here.” Tsunade kicked everyone out as soon as she arrived. According to her, he lost a lot of blood and had in fact died, she was worried about his brain activity. She needed to test some things but she didn’t want Shikaku getting stressed out by all the onlookers. 

Shikaku’s throat was sore but he managed to answer all of her questions. She took a break for his sake and asked for someone to bring them tea. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Kakashi is the Rokudaime and Shikamaru is the Jonin Commander.” Tsunade said it so calmly, he must’ve been hokage for a while. 

“How long have I been out?” Shikaku was petrified to hear the actual answer. He knew it had to be longer than a few months, his muscles were weak and he felt thin and stretched. 

“Two years. Kakashi found you once the war ended. He claimed he could still feel you. I almost stopped him. Glad I didn’t because he was right. All of you were still alive. Mabui and Ao were conscious and hardly had a scratch on them. Inoichi was chakra exhausted and you were a hundred yards away battered and broken. Ao told us you had gotten thrown out of the shield.” 

The flaw Shikaku utilized was the lack of full coverage. He needed a spot to let his shadows out, to knock away the big debris and try to land them safely. He must’ve rolled out of the hole. He remembered Inoichi yelling his name. 

Tsunade finished her exam, he had to do some physical therapy to regain his muscles but other than that she gave him a clean bill of health. He can get discharged from the hospital in a week. 

Kakashi had to go back to the Hokage tower but Shikamaru came right back into his room when Tsunade left. They hugged again this time without the tears. Shikamaru was in shock that he had woken up. 

“I’m so happy you are awake. It was lonely without you.” Shikamaru sat down in the seat Kakashi had previously occupied. Shikaku smiled at his son, who was starting to take on more of his facial features, like a beard. 

“I didn’t think the plan was going to work. That chakra ball was huge and coming so fast.” Shikaku looked down at his hands. They were heavily scarred and thin, like most of his body after the war. He really was happy to hear that they had all survived. “How did the war end?” The older Nara was actually more curious then he led on. Kakashi and Shikamaru were alive so that’s good enough news. 

“Ah right after the blast hit Kakashi showed up. Apparently Obito and Madara were under Zetsu’s influence. Obito told him to kill Black Zetsu and the whole war will end. So we did. Naruto, Neji, Kakashi and I all went after him and got him. Madara was in the middle of a fight with Gai and Hashirama when he snapped out of it. Unfortunately for him Gai landed the final blow and killed him. Kakashi had killed Obito and when the Ten tails lost it’s users, Kurama and Gyuki were able to split the beast apart and help them get some peace. The battle only lasted another hour after you got hit.” Shikamaru smiled and looked at his father. “Kakashi was pissed off that he didn’t get to hear your goodbye, I tried telling him your last words but he wouldn’t hear of it. He kept saying you were alive and he wanted to hear them from you. Naruto got us to the spot and there you were, lying unconscious but breathing. I wish you could’ve seen the look on his face.” Shikamaru was laughing now. 

Shikaku was surprised it ended so quickly. He knew Kakashi would be upset over his near death but to go to the length to try and find his body, that was another surprise. “Kakashi was acting funny during our last conversation. I wanted to ask him what the problem was but he kind of cut me off. I thought he was mad at me for something.” Shikaku was hoping his son knew but the lost look on his face said otherwise. 

They talked some more about all the things that happened when the war was over. Kakashi reluctantly became the Hokage and Naruto was forced through classes to get the Jonin rank with Shikamaru’s and Iruka’s help. Tenzo helped rebuild and level the village. It took a lot of work so in the meantime Gaara let the civilians and off duty shinobi stay in Sauna. They kept a small amount of shinobi to help the rebuild with some contractors. A year after the war everyone was able to come back and live in the village again. Shikaku was transported from Suna to Konoha after the hospitals were rebuilt, Kakashi wanted him close, he could no longer find the excuse to keep running back and forth to visit him. 

Sasuke and Naruto had it out after the war, ending in a stalemate. While Sasuke was technically an enemy of the state Kakashi couldn’t care less. He let Sasuke out of jail the day after he was thrown in it. He had spent the two years of the rebuild helping to repay his crimes. Or what Kakashi apparently calls it, his “justified rebellious phase.” Shikaku couldn’t help but laugh. 

It looks like the village has been in good hands since he’s been in his coma. Shikamaru let it slip that he’s engaged to Temari, but Gaara and Kankuro have no idea. He was red faced the whole time talking about her to his father, it was sweet. Both lonely Nara men found someone. Shikaku’s someone was currently doing his job, he wished he was able to get up and visit him. 

“He usually quits the day at 10 at night and then comes here for a few hours. You will get to see him again.” Shikamaru smiled at him knowingly. He forgot for a split second that his son was intelligent. He smiled back at his son and they sat in silence, both men appreciating the time they had again. 

______________________________

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He’s read the same paragraph over a hundred times, he couldn’t focus. He kept seeing Shikaku’s tired face and he just wanted to kiss every inch. He had to admit, the relief that washed over him the moment he saw Shikaku’s hazel eyes, scared even him. 

He felt like a massive weight was lifted off his chest and he could breathe again. He let Shikamaru have his time with his father, not wanting to bother them so he went back to work. No work was actually getting done but he was at least in his office and trying. 

Tenzo came in at noon to give him some food and to ask him why he was in the office despite hearing that Shikaku was conscious. Kakashi muttered something about his duty to the village causing Tenzo to roll his eyes. 

“Senpai you should take a break and visit him, you obviously aren’t getting any work done.” Tenzo gestured to the massive stack of untouched papers. 

“Because Shikamaru thought he lost his father, now that he’s conscious they deserve some time alone together, before the world makes it hard to.” Kakashi looked up at his kohai like he should know already. Shikamaru can’t take another day off and they have a trip to Suna planned. Who knows how long it’ll be until they can just sit and talk. 

“Okay then at least go home and take a nap.” Tenzo was desperately trying to get him out of the office and into a bed. 

“Maa, I have work to do. Thank you for the ramen, I promise I’ll end the night early and spend it with Shikaku.” Kakashi smiled at Tenzo who rolled his eyes again and walked out of his office. 

Kakashi busied himself in some contracts and tried to focus on passing the time. It worked because he didn’t realize the sun was setting and Shikamaru walked into his office effectively scaring him. 

“You can see him now, I have some stuff I have to do in the office.” Shikamaru looked like he had won some huge battle by scaring the so-called unscareable ninja. 

“Okay, thanks.” Kakashi cleared his throat and stood up. He was trying to hide the fact he was vibrating with nervous energy. Shikamaru put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. They both made it out of the office and split directions.

It took him a few minutes to gather up all of his strength in front of Shikaku’s hospital room door. He took a deep breath and walked in. Shikaku was sitting up looking at a book Shikamaru gave him. When he turned and looked at Kakashi all of the walls he built up a few minutes prior shattered. He didn’t realize how much he missed this man. 

“Shikaku.” Kakashi walked over to his lover’s bedside and did the thing he’s been wanting to do all day. He pulled his mask down, pulled Shikaku’s face up and kissed him. A small sound of surprise escaped Shikaku before he gave in and let carnal desires take over. 

He missed the feel of Kakashi’s lips on his. Kakashi was so gentle with him it made his stomach do flips. He grabbed the front of Kakashi’s robes and pulled him closer. A small smile played on the Copy Nin’s lips before he deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing along his bottom lip before he entered Shikaku’s mouth. Shikaku let a small moan escape him while Kakashi traced his tongue on the roof of his mouth. Something that Kakashi knew made Shikaku’s knees weak. He silently thanked the fact he was in bed.

When they broke apart both men were breathless. Anything they wanted to say to each other was said in the kiss. Shikaku smiled and put his forehead against Kakashi’s. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kakashi moved and sat down in the chair next to the bed. 

“I heard you are being discharged by the end of the week.” Kakashi passed Tsunade and grilled her in the hallway. He knew everything. 

“Yeah if my physical therapy is showing improvement.” Shikaku took the hand that Kakash let rest on his thigh and held it. The rough palm was warm and welcoming. Kakashi laughed quietly and let Shikaku hold him. He missed the intimacy. 

“Can I ask you something?” Shikaku asked hesitantly. Kakashi hummed and raised an eyebrow. “What happened during our last conversation?” 

Kakashi should’ve seen this coming. Shikamaru must’ve filled him in on everything else. He was prepared to go to the grave with what happened, but now that Shikaku asked the Nara isn’t going to give up.

“I ran into the man that tried to kill Shikamaru. I grilled him. I understood his pain and anger but I couldn’t convince him to turn around. I had no choice, I had to kill him.” Kakashi refused to look into Shikaku’s eyes knowing what the next question would be. 

“What was his excuse?”

“He said you killed people he loved, without mercy or a second thought. He wanted to hurt you. He was aiming for Shikamaru. It was years ago, you were young and we all just followed Hokage’s orders when we were that age. Until we grow up and see with our own eyes what we are doing.” Kakashi didn’t want Shikaku to feel guilty over it. 

Shikaku looked at the hand he was holding, remembering all of the people they both had killed in the name of the Hokage. Despite the 10 year age difference Kakashi and Shikaku had the same amount of years of experience. He tried to instill into Shikamaru the idea that he can question things from adults and authority figures if it doesn't sound right. To prevent things like this. 

“Look, Shikaku, my father killed Sasori’s parents and if he had just thought about it we would’ve had one less Akatsuki member to fight. Shit happens. It’s time for our generation to change that for those who are younger.” 

After the Zabuza fight Kakashi has tried to teach his team that there are morally grey people. Those whose methods are shady and wrong but the way they were treated was terrible and they deserve justice. Everyone makes fun of the way Naruto tries to talk down enemies but he’s just trying to see if they can be helped. Something Kakashi had always failed in. 

Shikaku nodded and kissed the back of Kakashi’s hand. 

They sat quietly until Shikaku felt himself start to drift off. Kakashi was about to get up and leave but Shikaku held onto his hand. “Please stay.” Shikaku was emotionally drained, he needed the feeling of having Kakashi next to him. Kakashi smiled softly and nodded. He took his robe, flak jacket and shoes off and slid into the bed next to Shikaku. He held him until they both fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out how this fic was going to end. Life has been beating the crap out of me but I think I got it in a good spot where i can crank out the last two chapters. Maybe. I have some one shot ideas for them later on so I might add them into this and make a series.


	10. Back to the Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku and Shikamaru have a moment, Shikaku and Kakashi fight and Shikamaru finally gets married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ahh I'm sorry it took so long to update, I got writers block and then really sick.) I hc that when Shikaku gets buzzed he turns into a needy baby. Which is okay bc with a boyfriend like Kakashi, he'll have no problem getting his needs met.

Somehow he had found himself back at the beginning, nursing his eighth cup of sake. The scarred bartender, Ryuji was busy cleaning shot glasses and listening to Shikaku’s incoherent ramblings about how much he loved Kakashi. 

“Did you want me to call him before I cut you off?” Ryuji asked, some humor peppered in his question. 

“No, I got him.” Shikamaru sat down on the stool next to his father and ordered a drink. “Hey dad.” 

“Shika, how’d you know I was here?” Shikaku was technically hiding.

“My second dad told me you might be here. Why are you here?” Ryuji passed him his drink and left the Nara men alone. 

“I panicked and came here. I don’t understand what Kakashi sees in me. Your mother wouldn’t let things slide like he does, he can’t be that clueless.” He finished off his drink and pressed his forehead against the cool tabletop. All of this was too familiar. 

“That’s really funny because he is thinking the same thing about you.” Shikamaru placed a hand on Shikaku’s shoulder. “Right now he’s worried about you, you should go home and talk to him since you are already pumped full of liquid courage.” 

“I just really love him, like a lot. I know he’s been through so much. His past is littered with pain and loss. I didn’t want to hurt him.” Shikaku was trying to decide if he was going to go home and face Kakashi or just sleep at the bar. 

“You will hurt him worse if you stay here. It wasn’t your fault, you didn’t know.” Shikamaru had never seen Kakashi that angry before but he didn’t seem like the kind of guy to hold much of a grudge. 

The problem was that the entire village knows that Kakashi and Shikaku are dating. People like Sakura had a clue but of course Naruto and Kiba blew it out of proportion and rushed Kakashi in his office. 

They didn’t berate him but they made him feel terrible for not telling everyone he had a boyfriend. He found out that Shikaku had let it slip near Ino who told all of her friends. They were trying to keep it quiet, at least until Shikamaru got married. Kakashi didn’t want the council riding him about not being married to the man he’s been with for three years. 

“I guess I’ll just face him and hope for the best.” Kakashi didn’t really let Shikaku speak. He wasn’t exactly yelling at him either. Their relationship didn’t really have a title and the Nara could see the panic in Kakashi’s mask-less face.

“That’s the spirit.”

“After one more drink.”

“No, you’ll be too drunk, I can already hear you slurring.” Shikamaru laughed at his father as the older man got up to face his angry lover or whatever they were. 

The walk back home made him nervous, it was dark and cold, his crutches were digging into his armpits and he couldn’t shut his brain off. They’ve had a few moments where they didn’t see each other for weeks. Kakashi was so busy with running the village and Shikaku was trying to get his body back to normal in physical therapy. They talked about his sessions with Gai but Kakashi was either preoccupied or tired and Shikaku didn’t want to bother him.

He opened the front door of his home and felt around for Kakashi’s chakra. He was in the backyard and his chakra was calm. The Nara stepped into the backyard expecting to be yelled at but Kakashi just smiled. He was resting on the hammock looking up at the stars. 

“Hey. You okay?” Kakashi asked, he looked over at his lover and let him get close to the hammock before helping him on it. A shogi board was set up on the table next to them, an abandoned game. 

“Just a little drunk, and maybe worried.” He took a deep breath, “You and Shika played a game?” 

“He said he can’t talk about us without playing shogi.” 

Shikaku chuckled, remembering using the game to distract the kid from going silent during awkward or necessary conversations. 

“I’m sorry I walked out of the house, I didn’t know what to say and I needed some time to think.” Shikaku wasn’t used to having someone calm to come home to. 

Kakashi leaned back and rocked the hammock gently, he pulled Shikaku down with him. “No it’s not your fault, I just got angry and aimed it at you. I haven’t been sleeping or really doing anything other than signing papers and Naruto yelling at me over this wasn’t the best for my headache.” He wrapped his arms around the Nara and Shikaku let out all the tension he had. 

There was a pleasant silence between them, Kakashi still rocking the hammock and lightly kissing the top of the older man’s head. 

“Hey, Kakashi?” Shikaku decided to brave whatever storm and finally sort out their relationship. In the past they talked about it but then the war and his coma, things might’ve changed. He took a deep breath, already annoyed at how he hasn’t been the rock that Kakashi really needs and regretting getting Kakashi’s attention. 

“Mmm?” 

“We are dating right?” 

“I thought that was what we agreed on.” 

“We agreed on being together but no labels. I’m three years older, I want labels.” Shikaku was definitely drunk. He sounded like a needy child.

“Okay, we can do labels. What did you want?” Kakashi shifted them so they were facing each other. 

“I hate boyfriend.” The Nara was trying to think but Kakashi was focusing too much on him. 

“How about fiance?” Kakashi was smiling like an idiot. 

“Fine. When’s the wedding?” Shikaku rolled his eyes. He glared at Kakashi, he was pouring his heart out and Kakashi wanted to joke around.

“After Shikamaru’s wedding I don’t want to step on his toes. We could just sign some papers, I am the Hokage.” 

Shikaku stared at Kakashi trying to find some crack in his expression, “You're not joking.” 

“Look the way I see it, we survived two wars, Pain attacking, a near fatal heart wound, a coma and an abrupt change in our careers. I don’t want to nor do I care to find someone else who is as attune to my deteriorating mental health as you are.” Kakashi’s face was serious. 

“You saved me that day I was in the bar.” Shikaku sobered up quickly at Kakashi’s confession. “I didn’t realize how much you meant to me until I heard you got hurt. I never thought I’d see you again. Shikamaru told me you refused to hear my last words to you.” 

“You were alive, there was no need to hear them.” 

“I told him to tell you that I loved you.” Shikaku pushed his face into Kakashi’s chest, hiding the blush creeping up on his face and he didn’t want to see his fiance’s face. 

Kakashi was quiet for a few minutes, letting the heavy words settle between them before he spoke. 

“I love you too.” 

Kakashi pulled Shikaku’s face up from his chest and kissed him like it was the last one they will ever share. The Nara didn’t realize he was crying until Kakashi pulled away, concern written on his face. Shikaku sat up and wiped the tears with his sleeve. 

“It’s been really hard, trying to get all healed for Shikamaru and then making us work with our schedules. I was so worried we weren’t going to make it and now that we are, I can just focus on therapy.” He turned to Kakashi and smiled. 

“Maa, I can’t wait for Tsunade to clear you for active duty.” This meant more than just being able to go on missions. Shikaku laughed with his fiance and they laid back down on the hammock, falling asleep in each other's arms. 

* * *

Shikaku had worked hard to get to this point, to be able to travel to Suna and see his son get married after months of physical therapy. Gai, his physical therapist, was driving him harder than Tsunade and Kakashi. 

He had made a comment to Gai about wanting to walk without help or a crutch for Shikamaru’s wedding and the Blue Beast made that the goal for him to reach. 

Kakashi was busy with some paperwork when Shikaku made it up the steps and in his office by himself. He was a month ahead of schedule and he wanted to surprise Kakashi. 

“Hey, asshole.” Shikaku yelled at his lover, who spun around in his chair and nearly dropped the stack of work he was sorting through. “I got cleared by Tsunade, no more physical therapy.” He smiled at Kakashi.

He wasn’t expecting Kakashi to pick him up and kiss him. 

“I’m actually surprised she cleared you a month early.” Kakashi moved them over to the couch he had placed in his office just for Shikaku to rest on. 

“I am too but apparently Gai had told Tsunade I was making great strides. She didn’t need much proof to sign the active duty form. You just have to finish signing for it to be legal.” Shikaku pulled out a folded form and passed it back to the lounging Hokage. 

“I’ll sign it after the wedding. If I do it now I’ll have to put you on a mission and I don’t want you to get hurt again.” Kakashi grabbed the form and threw it on his desk. 

“I guess, I don’t really want to go back to fighting other shinobi.” 

“I can make you a diplomat?” 

Shikaku looked at Kakashi and shrugged. “If that’s what you want.” 

“I really just want to kiss you right now, we can worry about this after your son gets hitched.” Kakashi laughed and pulled Shikaku closer. 

“Our son. He called you dad once.” Shikaku laughed at the look on the Copy Nin’s face and closed the distance between them. 

* * *

“Shikamaru was the laziest kid in the entire Konoha 13. I was worried he was going to fall behind. What he lacked in physical drive he more than made up for it in his mental abilities. Once or twice I found myself looking to my kid, who is wiser beyond his years, for help. Watching him grow up and lead teams against the most dangerous shinobi was a privilege. Even with all of his achievements and physical strength, Temari can still wipe the floor with him and I’d pay to see it.” Shikaku winked at Shikamaru and waited until Temari and Kankuro stopped laughing. “The only thing I can tell you is to communicate with each other. Some of the worst fights can be avoided by just talking. I love the both of you and I wish you the best.” He raised his glass and every one drank.

The chatter rose again and Shikaku returned to his seat. Kakashi was busy talking to Gaara so he waited, drinking a little and watching his daughter-in-law make Shikamaru’s face glow red. 

He was sitting next to his lover watching his kid grow up. He was extremely elated when Tsunade had pulled Kakashi out of the Hokage’s office by force and told him to enjoy the wedding. Shikaku wasn’t the only one worried Kakashi wouldn’t be able to attend. The next time he ran into her, he thanked her for her gift. Tsunade laughed at him and told him that Shikamaru’s complaining had reached her ears. She claimed she owed Kakashi one anyway. 

Shikaku took another sip of alcohol and poked Kakashi in the side. The Copy Nin turned to Shikaku and smiled. 

“Sorry, I should include you in this conversation.” Kakashi held Shikaku’s hand underneath the table.

“Since you both are here, I wanted to ask you something.” Gaara looked slightly uncomfortable. “I saw you kiss before the war and I asked Shikamaru if you two were dating. He said you were engaged? Are you planning on waiting for the wedding or just signing papers because I want to marry Lee, but getting this together was tough.” 

“We haven’t really agreed on what we were going to do.” Kakashi said, Shikaku nodded in agreement. 

“We wanted to wait until Shikamaru was hitched before we thought about anything else.” Shikaku chimed in. “We might skip the wedding thing and just sign papers. I’m too old for this.” he gestured around to the dance floor. Gai was tearing it up dancing wildly next to Lee. There was cheering and clapping, everything was far too loud for the Nara. 

“I might do that instead of a party. I don’t think Gai will be happy but if I invite him and Lee’s team then it’ll be okay right?” 

“I’ll make sure to give them time off for it. Just let me know.” Kakashi promised the Kazekage. Gaara looked a little more relaxed. They talked about foregin policy for a bit until the Kazekage excused himself. He pulled Lee out of the dance floor to talk to him. 

The Hokage watched Lee’s face go from excitement to over the moon and laughed. “You know Gai is going to be pissed off too if he doesn’t go to our paper signing.”

“The way the rest of the kids acted, so will they.”

They sat watching the teams laugh with Temari and Shikamaru, dancing like idiots drunk on sake or just happy to be alive and at the wedding. 

“We are going to have to have a wedding aren’t we.” Kakashi glanced over at his fiance waiting for his response. 

Shikaku sighed and chugged the rest of the alcohol in front of him. “Yeah I guess we do.” 

They sat for another few minutes thinking before the venue got quiet, it was Choji’s turn to make a speech. 

The rest of the event went on without a problem, Shikamaru managed to sneak out with Temari, effectively ending the party. Shikaku and Kakashi left soon after and made their way into their hotel room. They were holed up in the best hotel and in the massive penthouse room thanks to Gaara. They were almost late to the wedding because the bed was so comfortable. 

“I really want to take a bath in that huge bathtub.” Kakashi was rubbing his neck as they entered their room. 

“It’s bigger than your apartment.” Shikaku took his tie off and threw it in the direction of their bags. He shrugged out of his suit jacket and shoes while Kakashi ran the bath. 

“Do you want to take one first?” Kakashi was already completely undressed, standing in the bathroom doorway. 

“Why can’t we take one together?” Shikaku wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s naked torso and kissed his neck. Kakashi chuckled and picked his lover up, bridal style, and took him to the tub. 

“Kami, I’m going to install a huge tub in my house.” The water was the perfect temperature, Shikaku could feel his muscles instantly relax. Kakashi was on the opposite end of the tub watching Shikaku roll his neck and shoulders. The Nara heard a small gasp from behind him. “What’s wrong?” 

“I haven’t seen your scars from the war. Your whole back.” Kakashi placed a gentle hand in between Shikaku’s shoulder blades. There was a stark difference in temperature, Shikaku welcomed it. 

“I’m covered in scars Kakashi, this isn’t new.” He turned to face the Copy Nin. “You are covered in scars too, like that nasty one on your chest.” Right where the enemy nin had almost killed him. 

“Maa, I know, it’s our life.” He smiled softly and pulled Shikaku close. They stayed in each other's arms. Shikaku can feel Kakashi’s finally calm heartbeat in his back. He missed being touched and held. 

“The first time I realized I wanted you close was the bath, you probably don’t remember but you looked so lost and tired. I was like looking at myself in the mirror. I wanted to take your pain away.” Kakashi mumbled, his face in the crook of Shikaku’s neck. His silver hair was tickling the older man’s face. 

“I only remember bits and pieces of it but I do remember the look on your face, you looked so sad, I thought it was pity.” 

“Never pity, I was worried.” The Copy Nin lifted his head and captured the Nara’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

When they separated, both looked at each other before scurrying out of the bath and drying off. Shikaku was finished first so he jumped Kakashi and kissed all the air out of him. Kakashi let out a loud laugh and lead his fiance to the bed. 

It’s been awhile since they were able to do anything serious. They were waiting on the clearance from Tsunade. If they did manage to do anything in the bedroom, it was just little things. Shikaku missed the feeling of Kakashi on him, inside of him, whispering sweet things in his ear while he plows him.

Kakashi had spent 20 minutes just worshiping Shikaku’s body, soft touches and light kisses all over his chest and neck, before he moved lower. The Nara wasn’t ready for the loving and incredibly slow sex with Kakashi was setting the pace. They almost forgot to put a sound seal up. It was bad enough round two broke the bed. 

The Nara lasted four rounds before he thought his back was going to give out. When they finished, Shikaku's voice was hoarse from shouting Kakashi’s name. 

“You know, you can move in permanently when we get home, I’m tired of not sleeping next to you.” They had talked about being permanent but Kakashi made some excuse about bothering Shikamaru. 

Kakashi passed his fiance a bottle of water before chugging his own. “Is Temari moving in or are they going to move into the house next door?” He pushed a boneless Shikaku over so he could lay next to him. He has to remember to leave a huge tip for the cleaners for the state of the sheets and breaking the bed. 

“Move into the house next door. I told him he could stay but he just gave me a funny look. I guess it’s a good thing, if you are moving in and we forget to sound seal the room, they both will be scarred for life.” He let out a dry laugh and threw his empty bottle in the trash can by the door. 

“True. I never would've pinned you for a screamer.” The Hokage rolled over and kissed Shikaku’s sweaty temple. 

“You brought that out of me. I wasn’t one before.” The Nara felt so free and loved, Something that he never thought he’d feel again. He watched as Kakashi walked to the bathroom and turned on the light. He had bite marks all over his backside, it made Shikaku proud. 

“I guess we should take a shower.” 

“You can, I’m just going to lay here and sleep.” He yawned and rolled over. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Kakashi whispering that he loved him in his ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! I already have it outlined while I'm inspired (sort of). So hopefully it'll be done soon!


	11. Wedding bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku and Kakashi get used to life together.

Shikaku was holding Kakashi’s hands and trying to remember everything he wrote down for the vows. He was nervous as all hell and it didn’t help that Gai invited the entire village and more to this supposed to be small wedding. 

Kakashi’s face was unreadable and it made Shikaku anxious. He felt the younger man squeeze his hands in reassurance. Kakashi had made a speech about the love and care Shikaku puts into their relationship and how everything the Nara does makes his heart skip a beat. 

Naturally Shikaku had to top it. He had so many feelings and emotions about the man standing in front of him that it was overwhelming. He tried to come up with all the words but all he could come up with was a few words about how much love he has for the man. 

“I love you more than you could ever know. From the moment you pulled me out of my darkest spot until we both retire from this world I will always love you and the tremendous amount of dog hair you drag around with you. Worse than an Inuzuka.” Shikaku wrinkled his nose and looked up at Kakashi. 

Tsunade smiled when Shikaku finished his speech and then told them to kiss. Kakashi lowered his mask and kissed Shikaku like his whole life depended on it. 

Just like that they were married. Well they had been married for four months but the only people who knew that were Shikamaru, Inoichi, Choza, Gai and Tsunade. 

She offered to marry the two of them for the ceremony, Inoichi wanted to offer flowers and his help with planning, Choza wanted to prepare the food and Gai had the invites. They really left it all in their friend’s hands. Kakashi was busy being Hokage and Shikaku was travelling around as ambassador of Konoha. 

Shikaku pulled Kakashi close and smiled into his chest. The feeling of finally having Kakashi all to himself was euphoric. 

“Get a room.” Shikamaru laughed as he pushed the newly weds down the aisle and towards the tables set up for the reception. Sunflowers littered the area, Inoichi knew Kakashi has a sensitive nose when it comes to flowers. They barely smelled and they meant adoration and loyalty which Inoichi wouldn’t shut up about as he threw them on the counter top two days before the ceremony. All Kakashi could do was smile and nod while the Yamanaka went on about the deeper meaning behind the “simple flowers”. It made Shikaku laugh and appreciate his best friend for accommodating them. 

There was laughter and dancing, eventually Naruto got Gai to say his heartfelt and extremely emotional speech to the couple. 

Inoichi was next, he made a joke about not being able to top Gai’s speech. No one could really. Kakashi and Gai have been through a lot together. However, the Yamanaka brought up the times Shikaku talked about Kakashi to the trio, which made the Nara blush. Points were rewarded when Shikaku was left stuttering his thanks and hiding his face from Kakashi. 

Choza wheeled out the cakes. He made small plain vanilla shortcakes with strawberries and cream for everyone. Shikaku’s favorite. Kakashi chose the flavors and refused to let him in on it. A sweet surprise. 

“I’m glad we did this.” Shikaku whispered into Kakashi’s ear. 

“Mmm yeah, despite the fact this place is way too full for a small ceremony.” Kakashi shot a look at his inebriated best friend. 

“Don’t give him shit, he just wanted everyone to be here.” Shikaku nudged his husband and smiled.

“I guess. He wants to help us move too. Lee is heading back to Suna with Gaara tonight, Neji and Tenten are out of the village until next week and he has separation anxiety.”

After the wedding they are planning on moving out of the Nara main house and into a nice cabin on the border of the Nara forest. It was a quiet spot with a big yard and plenty of natural sunlight. Shikaku almost cried when he saw it, Kakashi had already unleashed his dogs to mark it. 

“Inoichi and Choza offered help too. It’s not like we have a lot of stuff.” 

“You have a lot of stuff. I have like a box.” 

“And how is that my problem. You live like a spartan.” Shikaku laughed at his pouting husband. 

“Don’t tempt me, I will go into my storage bin and get all my tacky romance novels out and put them on the shelves in the living room.” Kakashi leaned in and kissed the Nara on his nose. 

“No thank you.” Shikaku returned the sentiment. 

When the party died down Shikamaru and Gai promised the two newly-weds that they would clean up. 

“I put something in your new house.” Gai winked at Kakashi before giving him a rib crushing hug. 

Shikaku and Kakashi walked hand in hand to the cabin, the mystery was solved as soon as they walked in. Gai had set up the bedroom. 

Kakashi chuckled and pulled Shikaku into the bed. 

* * *

“The shelf needs to be taken apart, it won’t fit.” Kakashi was already at his wits end. Moving was a mistake. 

“No you just have to lower it.” Gai said from behind the shelf. 

Shikaku was in the kitchen putting the flatware away. He couldn’t do all the heavy lifting, let alone walk thanks to Kakashi. He couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face, hearing his husband argue with Gai. 

“Fine we can switch.” Kakashi huffed. 

Eventually they got the shelf in the house and placed where it needed to be. 

“Told you it’ll fit.” Gai draped an arm around Kakashi’s shoulder.

“Yeah whatever. Shikaku, where are the books?” 

“By the back door.” 

Inoichi and Choza came by early to drop off the remaining boxes. Shikamaru brought the last of the furniture and then took off to the Hokage’s office taking care of some stuff for Kakashi, so he could take the morning off. 

They slowly unpacked, they misjudged the amount of books both men had requiring the help of Tenzo. By the time they finished, it was dusk.

“I should give Shikamaru a week off. I didn't think it would take this long.” Kakashi yawned and stretched out across his husband's lap. 

“He wants to bring Shikadai over tomorrow, it’s his and Temari’s anniversary.” Shikaku ran a hand through the Copy Nin’s silver hair. 

“Mmm okay. I’ll just summon the dogs and he’ll be happy.” Kakashi closed his eyes. 

Shikaku laughed softly. He watched as Kakashi settled and quickly fell asleep in his lap. Hardened shinobi like them never let their guard down, no matter who they are with, however he’s noticed that it’s been getting easier to fall into a sense of security whenever Kakashi is around. 

It makes his heart swell when Kakashi does the same. Being able to rest against each other and forget they are shinobi, even if it’s for a few minutes. 

“That day, the one where you came and got me at the bar? That day was the lowest and best day of my life.” Shikaku whispered hoping to not wake up the sleeping man. He was able to heal because of him. 

“Lowest day was the one where I thought you died.” Kakashi cracked an eye open, startling the Nara. “Best was that one day you were so tired you flopped in our bed right on top of me and I couldn’t move.”

“You could move, I’m not that heavy.” Shikaku flicked Kakashi on his forehead and it elicited Shikaku’s favorite sound - Kakashi’s true laugh. It was a mix between a dry cough and a snort but it was the best thing the Nara had ever heard.

“It’s illegal for someone to move when a deer falls asleep on them.” Kakashi swatted at Shikaku, still laughing. 

“When did that law get put into place?” 

“I slid it in after kicking some of the oldest council members out.” The Copy Nin sat up and kissed Shikaku. “I’ll go check up on Shikamaru and then I’ll bring some food home.” 

“Don’t be too long.” Shikaku could feel his exhaustion creeping up on him and he wanted to sleep with a full belly and in his husband’s arms. 

“Deal. See you soon my love.” Kakashi threw a jacket on and left the house. The walk to the Hokage tower was longer than before but he didn’t care. He loved to smell the food in the air and feel the cold air blow through his hair. 

He opened his office door and saw Shikamaru passed out on the couch, the stack of papers was slightly shorter than yesterday. The young Nara got some work done. He sat in his chair and read through everything that needed approval, signing as he went. It only took him fifteen minutes, he trusted Shikamaru enough so he didn’t really need to read too much into the fine prints of contracts and laws. 

He finished and added the papers to the out pile and walked over to wake his son up. A few shakes and Shikamaru sat up, groggy and irritable. 

“Hey let’s go home. Sorry I kept you here all day. It took us a while to fix the house up.” Kakashi spoke softly and helped the Nara up. 

“Temari is upset so I decided to stay longer.” Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

“What did you do?” Kakashi fell into step beside Shikamaru as they walked down the steps. 

“Kankuro is with Kiba and Gaara is loving life with Lee in Suna and she’s here in Konoha with me.” Shikamaru explained. 

They walked into Shikaku’s favorite takeout place and ordered food. 

“I can always ask Neji to step in.” Kakashi said as they waited for their orders. He did want Neji to begin with but Shikamaru wanted to be Naruto’s adviser. He needed training. 

“No Naruto will need me.” Shikamaru rubbed his neck. He hated the idea of taking things from Temari. It did seem unfair. 

“Naruto won’t be ready for another 5 years. You can go live in Suna for that time and then come back. Unless that’s going to hurt her.” 

“I’ll talk to her about it.” 

They walked home in relative silence, Shikamaru was busy thinking about how he was going to approach the move to his wife and Kakashi was thinking about swinging by the Hyuga compound to see if Neji was okay with being his adviser. 

Shikamaru turned to his house first, saying goodbye to Kakashi and the Copy Nin waved back and continued down the path to their cabin. He walked inside to see a sleeping Shikaku sprawled out on the couch. 

“Hey food’s here.” Kakashi dropped the bag on the table. 

“Mm.” The Nara took his time to sit up and walk over to eat. 

“Shikamaru and Temari might move to Suna.” Kakashi passed the container of noodles over to the now wide awake Nara. 

“Really?” The prospect of rarely seeing his grandson hurt but if it’ll make them happy. 

“Temari is homesick and she misses her brothers. Lee and Kiba can stay in Suna and she can’t.” 

“Shikamaru is important.”

“And Temari isn’t?” 

“Ah I see.” Shikaku never really thought about it. “What about advising?”

“Neji.” Kakashi shoveled some food in his mouth, he didn’t realize how hungry he really was. 

They finished eating and moved to the couch. Kakashi took his place behind Shikaku and they cuddled until they both fell asleep. 

* * *

The couple woke up to a loud knocking on their door and a red faced Temari standing on their porch. 

“Do you mean it?” 

Kakashi blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the morning sun. “Um, what?”

“Do you mean it? That we can move to Suna?” She pushed past Kakashi, only briefly stopping to nod at Shikaku. 

“Uh yeah, he’ll have to come back when Naruto comes into office but yeah I don’t want to hold you back.” 

“Shikamaru and I talked about it last night. I want to go but Shikadai made friends and I don’t want to remove Shikamaru from his spot.” 

“I can make Kiba important so Kankuro has to move.” Kakashi has some wildlife stuff that the Inuzuka clan can take care of. 

“No he’s Gaara’s adviser.”

“I can force Shikaku to retire as ambassador and you can take his spot.” 

“Who will watch Shikadai?”

“The newly retired ambassador.” Kakashi pointed to a still half asleep Shikaku. 

Temari stood, arms crossed and deep in thought. “He wouldn’t mind?”

“Why would I mind watching my own grandson. Kakashi will retire in five years or so and then he can help.” Shikaku finally registered what they were talking about and chimed in. 

“See? You can go see your brothers more often and we get to see our grandson more. I don’t see a negative.” Kakashi smiled at the blonde. 

“Okay. I’ll do it.” She held her hand out and Kakashi shook it. 

“Shikaku congratulations you are retired.” The Hokage patted his tired husband. 

“Finally.” 

Temari stuck around for another hour while Shikaku explained to her how to do his old job. She was more personable than the older Nara so it should be easy for her to connect. Kakashi had a month long mission to Suna coming up and the timing couldn’t be more perfect. 

Kakashi left the two of them to go to work only managing to not plow right into Shikamaru and Neji. 

“Do you mind if I take a back seat and let Neji take over so we can adjust to Temari’s new job?” Shikamaru asked after Kakashi filled them in on her new position. 

“That’s fine. Take all the time you need.” Kakashi smiled at both men. Neji looked enthusiastic and that was all it took for Kakashi to agree. 

* * *

Shikaku woke up to the sun shining in his face. It wasn’t too bad, the warmth was welcoming. He felt the strong arms of his newly retired husband around his waist and he smiled. He knew the sun will annoy Kakashi soon and he will untangle himself from Shikaku and roll away, covering his face with the blankets. 

The Nara prefers to watch his husband wake up. He wasn’t the prettiest sleeper. Kakashi drools, his hair sticks up straight, and he even kicks in his sleep but he’s a pure joy to see first thing in the morning. 

When Naruto hasn’t broken into the house and yanked the tired man out of his bed to help him. Neji and Shikamaru both split the responsibilities of advising but even some situations are hard to handle by themselves.

Today Naruto promised not to come in. Kakashi added seals just in case.

Their bedroom door cracked open and Pakkun jumped on the bed. “Boss, someone is at the front door.”

“What time is it?” Kakashi groaned. They’ve both managed to sleep late everyday over the last month, thanks to not having to do anything at 6 am. 

“1 pm and it’s Shikamaru.”

“Hmm what does he want?” Kakashi and Shikaku just looked at each other. 

They got out of the bed, slowly on Kakashi’s part and they padded out into the living room and to the door. They had to step over each dog in the way but they finally made it. 

“Hey!” Shikamaru looked elated, a change from his usual tired gaze. 

“Hello, who are you and where is my nice quiet son?”

“Dad it’s 1 pm, did you just wake up?” Shikamaru stepped inside, questioning both Shikaku and Kakashi on their sleeping habits.

“Yeah. What about it.” Shikaku slid into his seat at the kitchen table next to his son while Kakashi made coffee. 

“Nothing. I’m not here to stay. I just wanted to tell someone before the whole Konoha 13 finds out.” Shikamaru was all smiles. “Temari is pregnant again.” 

“Oh god another grandkid, I can feel more gray hair coming in.” Shikaku laughed and hugged his son. 

“Good thing my hair is always gray.” Kakashi brought the hot coffee to Shikaku and patted Shikamaru’s head. 

Shikamaru stayed for a few hours talking about their plans to expand the Nara main house. When he left Shikaku felt Kakashi’s mood fall. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Ah all these kids are making me soft. I saw Metal the other day and he told me about his studies and all I wanted to do was pick him up and hug him. Shikadai called me Grandpa and I had to hold back tears.” Kakashi opened the backdoor, heading to his favorite spot outside.

“Now we have another grandkid on the way and with us being retired you can spend more time with them.” Shikaku followed Kakashi out to the back yard and to the hammock they put in. Right now it’s in the shade and a perfect place to take a nap in. 

“Yeah but then they will hear everything and we will be the old forgotten men.” Kakashi laid back in the hammock and let Shikaku climb on top. 

“I surpassed that age a year ago.” Shikaku laughed.

“I’m serious.”

“Kakashi you have another twenty years before you will slip into real grandpa mode.” The Nara squeezed Kakashi’s sides. 

“I guess. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke used to call me old man when I was 26.” Kakashi let his hands wander. Shikaku let out a soft laugh. 

“I doubt we will hit any kind of wall due to old age for a very long time. We have so many stories that my own son doesn’t know them all and he’s almost thirty.” Shikaku rested his chin on Kakashi’s chest and watched the gleam return in his husband’s eyes. 

“That’s true.” Kakashi pulled Shikaku further up and kissed the man. “I love you.” 

“Mm I love you too, you troublesome man.” 

Shikaku felt the incredible warmth, not just from the sun peaking through the tall Nara trees but from the love Kakashi exuded and that’s all he needed to get him through any other terrible days in the future. He nestled into Kakashi's chest letting the sound of his husband's heartbeat lull him back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it's done. Thank you to everyone who stuck around since since this baby started! I'm always taking ideas for this pair on my tumblr - @shikakunaras.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my own self indulgent secret otp since I first seen Shikaku during the Konoha Crush arc. It made me sad that they didn't really interact much throughout the series you would think they would be friends because of the TI dept and Kakashi's work in ANBU. Anyway I'll try and update when I can !


End file.
